One-shots YuruuriWeek
by Natsumi Kiyomi
Summary: Colección de One-shots realizados para la YuruuriWeek, un día y una temática diferente.
1. Pequeño aviso

Hola! salgo de las tinieblas para dejar algo en lo que estuve participando :3

Bien, si alguien aquí shippea YuuYu sabrá que hubo un evento de mas de una semana en el cual había una temática por día y podías crear un dibujo, fanfic o amv con base a ello, bueno, yo elegí publicar fanfics y debo decirlo: fue algo muy divertido :D

Los fics estan publicados en Wattpad bajo el usuario SakuraKuroKitsune, que si, es mi otra cuenta. Sin embargo sé que debe haber alguna YuuYu shipper que ha de sentirse mas cómoda leyendo aquí (yo la verdad prefiero estar aquí, pero también allá hay buenos trabajos TuT) Ningún one-shot está relacionado, todos son universos distintos y los publicaré juntos :3

Sin mas que aclarar iré subiendo los fanfics :3 disfruten :D


	2. Día 1

**Bajo las estrellas**

 ** _Día 1. Temática: confesión/citas_**

Contemplaba la puesta de sol con el nerviosismo desatandose en su interior, apenas llevaba un día desde su llegada a Hasetsu y su mente no dejaba de imaginar mil escenarios posibles sobre porque el amable Japonés lo había invitado, bueno, hasta donde sabía ese día se festejaría alguna costumbre típica de aquel país pero fuera de eso no hallaba razón para él estar allí.

—Anda anciano, contesta de una maldita vez— gruñó un rubio malhumorado mientras caminaba en círculos en la habitación que la familia Katsuki le había preparado.

Volvió a ver hacia la ventana y notó como el cielo anaranjado se iba tornando oscuro y suspiró, era inútil enojarse con Viktor por dejarle plantado en el aeropuerto y por consecuencia que tuviera que llegar solo, pese a que le fastidiara no comprender porque al mayor le pareció gran idea dejarlo solo tenía que admitir lo agradable de poder convivir a solas con el Katsudon.  
Hasta donde sabía aquella visita no era más que un gesto de amabilidad por parte del japonés así que evitó darle muchas vueltas al asunto y accedió, todo estaba en paz hasta que la bruja de Mila tuvo que abrir la boca y decir algo que bastó para derribar su calma.

"—¿Sabes, Yura? Katsuki te invitó primero que a Viktor, y por lo que me contaron creo que a él le pidió ayuda para algo—.

—Deja de ser una entrometida— bufó Yurio —es solo un bobo festival, nada del otro mundo—.

—Como digas, yo sé muy bien que para ti no es algo insignificante, quizás y quiera decirte algo— sugirió con su típica voz burlona dejándolo ahora con sinfín de ideas revoloteandole la cabeza."

Maldita sea ella y sus habladurías, detestaba que por haber bajado la guardia la odiosa peliroja hubiese descubierto su enamoramiento y le hiciera pensar tonterías, no, simplemente era imposible... Yuuri Katsuki jamás correspondería sus sentimientos.

Desde que el dulce japonés llegó a San Petersburgo para Yurio fue imposible ignorarlo, verlo en cada práctica e incluso cruzarselo cuando salía a dar alguna caminata lo hacían sentir una calidez que jamás había experimentado pero que se negaba a externar, no podía dejarse ver tan frágil y menos frente a esos encantadores ojos cafés que siempre le recibían con cordialidad. Sin darse cuenta un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, si que era patético, estaba por completo enamorado y pese a todo tenía que aceptar que las acciones del mayor no significaban algo importante y que ni en sus más locos sueños este podría verle como algo más.

Un toquido en su puerta lo hizo reaccionar dando un pequeño salto. —¿Quien es?— preguntó con brusquedad.

—¿Puedo pasar?— de inmediato reconoció la voz de Yuuri y su sonrojo aumentó.

Sin pensárselo mucho se lanzó al futón, se recostó de modo que le diera la espalda y finalmente le permitió pasar. —¿Que quieres, Katsudon?- fingía estar conversando con alguien en su celular.

—En una hora saldremos al festival— respondió Katsuki con su habitual cordialidad.

—Ya veo... en ese caso me alistaré— por el rabillo del ojo notó que el japonés cargaba algo consigo —¿y eso?—.

Yuuri sonrió algo nervioso —es un Yukata, solemos usarlos en estas fechas y umm... me pidieron que te diera uno pero entiendo si no deseas usarlo— se apresuró a decir como si temiera un enfado por parte del rubio.

—Me gusta el color— respondió para sorpresa del japonés, se puso de pie y lo tomó para examinarlo más de cerca —si dices que todos lo usan entonces yo también lo haré—.

Al alzar la vista se encontró con la tierna mirada del Katsudon y notó lo cerca que estaban, sintió nuevamente sus mejillas sonrojarse y por un momento pudo jurar que el mayor también lo había hecho pero lo más seguro es que solo lo hubiese imaginado, no entendía como una sola persona podía hacerle sentir tantas cosas pero más que nada deseaba por un momento que aquello que lo abordaba pudiese ser correspondido.

—Yo... yo dejaré que te cambies— dijo Katsuki rompiendo el silencio —si necesitas ayuda estaré por acá—.

Volviendo a estar solo sintió todo su cuerpo débil y se dejo caer sobre el futón, vaya forma de dejarse en ridículo.

—No te hagas ilusiones— se dijo con pesar —él... él solo es amable— cubriendo su rostro con una almohada soltó un gruñido.

Pasada la hora finalmente salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la planta baja, el color anaranjado del yukata le sentaba bastante bien y aprovechando la ocasión recogió su cabello rubio en una pequeña cola de caballo dejando solo un par de mechones sueltos.

—¿Katsudon? ¿donde te metiste?— preguntó volteando en todas direcciones, parecía no haber nadie.

—Oh, una disculpa— contestó Yuuri saliendo de uno de los pasillos, vestía un yukata azul y le sonreía con la misma dulzura de siempre —les pedí a los demás que se adelantaran, ¿esta bien?—.

—¿Eh? Si, como sea...— rascó su mejilla y avanzó hasta la puerta, no sabía si alegrarse de saber que serían solo ellos o preocuparse por cometer alguna tontería.

—¡Bien! entonces salgamos, hay mucho por mostrarte—.

El corazón de Yurio se paralizó al sentir como la mano de Yuuri rodeó su muñeca y lo jalaba hacia el exterior, ni el aire golpeando su rostro pudo hacerlo reaccionar en su breve momento de ensoñación.

.

.

.

Todo estaba repleto de gente, desde los propios habitantes hasta turistas que habían decidido pasar las fechas en un lugar más tranquilo, pasaban de un puesto a otro riendo y disfrutando de la cálida atmósfera, en los puestos designados con juegos los niños reían entusiasmados e incluso algunos salían de ahí con algún pequeño premio. Ese ambiente, pese a ser desconocido, le agradaba y aún si aquello no era más que una salida casual le alegraba que fuera con él... a decir verdad cualquier lugar sería ideal si el dulce nipón estaba a su lado.

—Debo admitirlo, Katsudon— hablo Yurio luego de examinar con atención su entorno —fue buena idea venir—.

—Me alegra que te guste, la primera vez que viniste no pudiste conocer mucho y quise aprovechar este día— sonrió dulcemente mientras lo conducía por un camino menos transitado.

—Ya veo... así que era por eso ¿eh?— bajó la vista con desilusión, lo sabía, aquello no podía significar algo más —siempre eres tan considerado...—.

—¿Pasa algo?—.

Yurio negó con la cabeza, se reprochaba internamente por haber llegado a creer en falsas posibilidades.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que Yurio notó como se iban alejando de la multitud. —Oye Katsudon ¿a donde se supone que vamos?—.

—Es... un atajo, pronto comenzarán los fuegos artificiales y desde aquí podremos verlos mejor— contestó con simpleza mientras seguían caminando.

El lugar por donde iban caminando era lindo, estaba rodeado por unos cuantos arboles frutales y se podía escuchar el leve movimiento de las olas pues no estaban muy alejados de la playa, recordó lo que le había dicho Yuuri sobre ver los fuegos artificiales y elevó la vista al cielo nocturno, por un momento se perdió contemplando las estrellas y con resignación aceptaba la obvia amistad del japonés. Sintió a su acompañante detenerse por lo cual bajó la vista, al hacerlo no dio credito a lo que estaba frente a él.

—Esto...— un mantel reposaba sobre el césped y sobre el había una pequeña cesta, parecía algo para un día de campo —¿qué es esto?—.

Yuuri, quien hasta ese momento no había dicho algo sonrió tímidamente y comenzó a estrujar una de las mangas del yukata —lamento no poder decirlo antes, pensé que sería mas fácil si te traía directamente aquí—.

—¿Qué sería mas fácil?— nuevamente sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, esta vez no había forma de que pensara con claridad.

—Yo... bueno, desde que he vivido en San Petersburgo he convivido mas contigo y siempre creí que simplemente admiraba tu talento, creía que por eso me era imposible no verte al practicar y que por eso me sentía de cierta forma al estar a tu lado... yo no sé en que momento comenzó todo... simplemente sucedió...— sus manos temblaban y sus mejillas estaban por completo rojas. —Yurio... creo que estoy enamorado de ti—.

Enamorado. Esa palabra que creía tan imposible ahora golpeaba con fuerza a su agitado corazón, no, tenia que ser una broma ¿cierto? el torpe Katsudon solo lo trataba bien por mera educación, o bueno, él siempre lo creyó así pero al verlo tan nervioso y a la vez con esa determinación bastaban para derrumbar su vaga justificación. ¿Estaba jugando con él? no, eso era imposible y lo sabía, ¿desde hacia cuanto ambos sentían lo mismo? ¿desde que momento él comenzó a rendirse sin saber que sería por completo correspondido?.

—Yo no espero que me correspondas... pero tampoco podía seguir ocultándolo...—.

—Eres un tonto...— murmuró Yurio irritado —acabas de confesarte y estas creyendo que ya has sido rechazado cuando no he dicho nada—.

—¿Uh?— Yuuri ladeó la cabeza —¿eso que significa?—.

—Vaya... si que eres torpe Katsudon— dijo riendo —pero no lo eres mas que yo... cuando menos tu te atreviste a decirlo, yo... yo solo me rendí y ¿quien lo diría? al final todo siempre fue correspondido—.

Hubo un silencio por varios segundos hasta que Yuuri finalmente se atrevió a hablar.

—Entonces... ¿ya te habías rendido?— preguntó como si le costara creerlo —¿nunca sospechaste que podía sentir algo?—.

—Siempre creí que tratabas de ser amable... incluso cuando me invitaste a venir creí que era por eso—.

—Ya veo... bueno, ya llevaba varias veces tratando de decirlo pero nunca encontraba como, un día se le comenté a Viktor y el me dió la idea, a decir verdad en un principio estaba inseguro de poder lograrlo pero vaya... míranos, estamos aquí y resultó mejor de lo que esperaba— sonrió aun nervioso.

—Así que hay que agradecerle al anciano ¿eh?—.

—Si, eso creo— .

Ambos que quedaron viendo y soltaron una risa al darse cuenta de lo gracioso que sería contar eso mas adelante.

—Entonces supongo que esto se considera una cita ¿no?— preguntó Yurio mientras se sentaba sobre el mantel —¿o acaso esa nerviosa confesión era todo?—.

—Yo... yo... tú...— comenzó a balbucear Yuuri completamente sonrojado haciendo que Yurio soltara una carcajada.

—Oh, vamos Katsudon, ¿no me digas que pese a todo crees que te rechacé?—.

—N-no es eso... es solo que no pensé que lo pudieras considerar una cita— dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado —quise hacer esto solo como una forma de juntar valor y poder decirte lo que siento... pero no me desagrada verlo como una cita, incluso me agrada, así que oficialmente será nuestra primera cita—.

La sonrisa de Yurio se borró y lentamente el sonrojo cubrió su rostro. —Eres un torpe Katsudon— balbuceó mientras se cubría sobre el pecho del japonés.

—Esta bien, pero seré tú torpe— contestó sonriente mientras lo abrazaba aprovechando su posición.

En ese momento los fuegos artificiales comenzaron con lo cual Yurio lentamente despegó su rostro y fijó su vista en el cielo, era un espectáculo hermoso pero no se le comparaba en nada a estar entre los brazos de Yuuri, hasta hacía unas horas creía que no había posibilidad en que el mayor pudiera fijarse en él y ahora ahí estaban, contemplando al cielo adornarse de llamativos colores y sabiendo que lo que ambos sentían era reciproco ¿suerte? no, lo que el tenia era mucho mas que eso y le alegraba que fuera solo suyo.


	3. Día 2

**¿Amarte u odiarte?**

 ** _Día 2. Temática: ruptura_**

 _Pequeño aviso: este y el día siguiente son one-shots algo... tristes c:_

Los días son tan monótonos desde que no estás, hay días que aún despierto creyendo que todo solo fue una pesadilla, simplemente me cuesta creer que esta sucediendo. Siempre me pregunto si aún estoy presente en tus pensamientos, si cuando menos por un momento vagamente te acuerdas de mí ahora vacía existencia, vaya ironía ¿no crees? antes te era imposible no tenerme en mente a todas horas y hoy me tengo que conformar con las sobras de atención que escasamente tienes para mí.

Katsuki, ¿tienes una maldita idea de como me has destrozado? ¿puedes imaginar el dolor que estoy sintiendo? dime... ¿porque hiciste justo lo que prometiste que jamás harías? tus disculpas ya me tienen harto, realmente no me sirve de nada que digas lo mucho que lo lamentas cuando al final del día el dolor sigue ahí, consumiéndome como un letal veneno que corre por mis venas y vuelve más dolorosos los latidos de mi desecho corazón.

 _—Debes entenderlo, Yura... esto es lo mejor para los dos—._

¡Tonto Katsudon! Tú no sabías que era lo mejor para mí, sonaste tan egoísta escupiendo esas malditas palabras... siempre traté de darte lo mejor de mi y parece ser que no bastó para complacer a tu estúpido corazón... te apoyé día y noche, te brindé todo mi ser sin condiciones y pese a todo te has ido, dime ¿acaso alguna vez tuve en verdad tú amor?

 _—No pido que te alegres por mi decisión, pero debes entenderlo... yo no quiero hacerte daño—._

¿No querías dañarme? Pues mírame, si se pudiera morir por tener el corazón roto yo hace mucho hubiera dejado de existir, no puedes esperar que comprenda una decisión tan estúpida como la tuya, te amé de una forma tan única y especial... te amé de una forma que jamás volveré a sentir o vivir, te dí todo mi amor y sin darte cuenta lo has llevado junto con mis ilusiones que se volvieron polvo apenas desapareciste.

 _—Deja de llorar, sé que encontrarás a alguien mejor—._

Sin dudas eres un cínico, aún viéndome sufrir te atreviste a sugerir semejante tontería ¿acaso crees que te puedo reemplazar como si fueras juguete? ¡no! yo no quiero pasar mis días con alguien distinto a ti, solo quiero tus abrazos para acurrucarme, tu risa es la única que deseo escuchar para alegrar mis días y noches, los únicos latidos que deseo escuchar al abrazar a alguien son los tuyos... ¿porque no puedes verlo? mi verdadera felicidad es a tu lado ¿como puedes pedirme que no sufra?.

 _—Enserio perdóname... yo ya no siento lo mismo—._

Ya ha pasado tiempo y aún siento esas palabras quemarme el pecho con la misma intensidad de la primera vez que las escupiste como si fueran balas, quería creer que solo era un mal sueño del cual me despertarías con un suave beso pero no fue así... mientras más lágrimas empapaban mi frío rostro más me daba cuenta de que todo eso era tan jodidamente real, los cuentos de hadas no existen y ese día lo reafirme de la forma más cruel y dolorosamente posible.

Luego de eso todo se volvió borroso, lo único que puedo recordar fue como lentamente te ibas alejando, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no supe a donde ibas. Siempre dije ser fuerte pero mentí... ese día me di cuenta de lo frágil que era, las lágrimas no cesaban y con cada respiración sentía como algo dentro de mi se desmoronaba sin remedio alguno, no... me era imposible aceptar que eso era todo aún pese a que la realidad ya me había golpeado la cara con ello, aceptar que te habías ido era mi sentencia de muerte.

Desde tu partida he dejado de contar el paso de los días, a veces parece que solo te has ido unas horas pero en otras ocasiones se siente que han transcurrido años, aún si he dejado de llorar noches enteras anhelando ese mensaje o llamada que nunca llegará sea como sea sigo sintiendo ese hueco... ese vacío por dentro que haga lo que haga me corrompe hasta el mas mínimo pensamiento, sé que si lo digo suena ridículo pero estoy bastante seguro de que esa sensación es porque desde aquel día mi alma se dividió y esa otra mitad vaga contigo... esperando algún día volver a sentir la calidez de tu corazón que alguna vez fue solo para mi.

Antes de ti nunca me molestó estar solo, al contrario, lo disfrutaba y era mi motivo de paz ¿puedes decirme que mierda hiciste conmigo? ahora el simple hecho de dar una caminata a solas me aborrece, el mundo me parece tan indiferente... en ti había una chispa, algo mágico, algo que hacía mas divertido todo, sin darme cuenta me volví adicto a estar contigo y ahora ¿que me queda? un espacio vacío en la banca del parque, un andar solitario y sin risas que animen a mi alma desahuciada. En mas de una ocasión he querido ir a buscarte, he querido saber de ti y creer bobamente que te darás cuenta del error que cometiste y que felizmente volvamos a esas épocas donde solo éramos tú y yo, pero ¿a quien engaño? en este momento todo es tan unilateral y el solo imaginar tu trato tan indiferente basta para tumbar mi ya escaso equilibrio emocional.

—¿Cuánto llevas ahí?— escuché tan familiar voz a mis espaldas y algo se removió dentro de mi, si, eras tú. Sin pensarlo volteé, en esos segundos creí tantas cosas, sonreí luego de tanto dolor solo para volver a sentirme un idiota... en efecto, eras tú, pero no me hablabas a mi y por lo visto ni siquiera me habías notado... tú estabas con alguien mas.

Dejé de escuchar y solo sentí todo el mundo caer sobre mi débil cuerpo, ¿como era posible eso? tú sonreías como si nada mientras a mi el aire comenzaba a faltarme, todo comenzaba a sofocarme y pese a todo tú reías con aquella persona a quien ni siquiera pude distinguir pues en mi mente todo comenzaba a volverse un torbellino... mi Yuuri, ¿porqué demonios me haces esto?¿porqué apuñalas a mi corazón y a mis sentimientos tan cruelmente?... ¿no puedes ver lo mucho que te amo todavía?... ¿no ves como acabas de matarme en vida?...

En otro momento me hubiera dado igual y sin pensarlo irrumpiría entre tú y esa maldita persona entrometida, pero el dolor me paralizó, solo podía verte reír y hablar muy animado con aquél desconocido y en cuestión de minutos se perdieron entre el mar de gente. Así que... ¿así era como me mirabas cuando era tuyo? ¿quién lo diría? si en ese momento me parecías hermoso ahora lo eres mucho mas... ¿algún día volverás a notarme?

Eres un egoísta, Yuuri ¿lo sabias? me abandonaste y ahora repartes tu cariño como si nada, mientras el dolor me consume en vida tú le sonríes a alguien mas ¿enserio esto era lo mejor para los dos? ¿enserio te atreviste a pensar que no me afectaría? no... ¡tú solo fuiste un idiota! Yo enserio te detesto, solo fuiste un egoísta y pensaste en tu beneficio, solo pensaste en lo mejor para ti y poco o nada te importó dejarme hecho pedazos, te dió igual jugar con mi pobre corazón que solo quiso amarte sin condición.

¿Qué es esto? oh... lagrimas de nuevo, dije que no volvería a llorar por ti y sin embargo vuelvo a lo mismo, sufro por ti como si me hubiesen arrebatado algo vital ¿aunque no fue así?.

¿Y sabes que es mas patético , Yuuri? qué por mas que diga odiarte, por mas que diga que te desprecio, todo es una vil mentira... yo sigo amándote incluso mas de lo que lo hacía cuando estabas conmigo... sigo creyendo que eres el hombre ideal... mi otro extremo del hilo rojo...

Y es que al final, aún si te has ido y aseguras ya no sentir lo mismo. Aún si me dijiste no creer posible volver, sea como sea mi corazón sigue perteneciendote.

Así pasen días, semanas o incluso años, sea como sea seguiré esperando por ti.

Me he dado cuenta que es imposible forzar a mi corazón a demostrar algo falso o al ocultar algo. Mi amor es tan fuerte que pese a todo te perdono el haberte ido, te perdono que trates de encontrar en alguien mas lo que yo siempre te dí y seguiré dándote de forma incondicional.

Por que al final, así sea unilateral, para mi siempre serás el único al que amaré... el único a quien siempre esperaré, y así sea en esta vida o en otra, te prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar.

Yo no puedo odiarte, yo siempre te amaré y seré tuyo hasta el final...


	4. Día 3

**Un último suspiro**

 _ **Día 3. Tema: pérdida.**_

Todo sucedió tan rápido que fue casi irreal, en un momento se encontraba hablando con él y al siguiente todo fue oscuridad, apenas recordaba que había sucedido y lo último que escuchó fue un grito que le advertía sobre algún peligro seguido del estruendo de algo impactándole ¿lo último que vio? una melena rubia que se movía suavemente al rozar del viento.

—¿Y-Yura...?— fue la única palabra que pudo articular mientras el sonido sirenas se iba intensificando, apenas y podía abrir los ojos haciéndole imposible distinguir algo, el olor metálico y de la gasolina inundaron su nariz haciéndolo sentir asqueado.

Trato de extender su mano al asiento del copiloto, pero una fuerte sensación de dolor le golpeó, confundido trató de abrir bien los ojos pero la sensación de cansancio lo dificultaba ¿acaso era solo un extraño sueño? ¿ya había llegado a casa y no lo recordaba? trató inútilmente de recordar en que momento se había quedado dormido pero el podía asegurar que seguían en la carretera, iban de regreso luego de un día de ardua practica, su esposo había ido a verlo de forma sorpresa y luego habían ido a dar una caminata por el parque que estaba cerca de la pista, pero no solo había ido él...

—Yulia...— murmuró. Como si esperara respuesta comenzó a escucharse un llanto en el asiento trasero, una pequeña de cabello rubio se encontraba protegida por el asiento para bebé, totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía lloraba en espera de que alguno de sus padres le hiciera caso.

Escuchar a su pequeña llorar desconsoladamente lo alertó, algo le pedía ir por ella pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, se sentía débil y adolorido, todo comenzaba a darle vueltas hasta que finalmente perdió la razón. Minutos después los paramédicos llegaban al lugar del accidente, según el reporte un conductor perdió el control impactando al auto donde viajaba una familia, ¿resultado? ambos adultos heridos mientras que la pequeña de menos de un año de edad estaba completamente ilesa, un milagro a decir verdad.

—No puede ser...— comentó uno de los paramédicos al reconocer a la pareja que yacía inconsciente —son los Katsuki...—.

Luego de intensas maniobras para sacarlos del destruido vehículo fueron llevados de urgencia al hospital mas cercano que se encontraba a unos kilómetros del lugar, para antes de que llegaran la noticia ya se había extendido como si fuese pólvora: la popular pareja de patinadores junto con su bebé habían sufrido un terrible accidente y hasta el momento el estado de salud de ambos era desconocida.

En la sala de urgencias los primeros en llegar fueron Yakov y Lilia, ellos fueron los últimos en verles luego de platicar sobre los planes de Yurio para cuando regresara en la próxima temporada, todo parecía tan perfecto... ahora estaba hecho pedazos.

Lo único que recibieron como respuesta era la posibilidad de una intervención quirúrgica mientras que a la menor la tendrían en observación para asegurarse de que no había lesiones internas. Yakov se sentía frustrado, al final de cuentas no solo eran los chicos a los que entrenaba, les tenía bastante aprecio y tener que avisarles a sus familiares de lo sucedido no sería nada fácil.

.

.

.

—¿Aló?— contestó Viktor quien se hallaba con el resto del equipo ruso en un bar, festejaban el inicio del proximo Grand Prix.

— _Vitya, algo acaba de ocurrir..._ — era Lilia quien hablaba, ella se encargaría de notificarle a los amigos de la pareja mientras que Yakov localizaba al abuelo de Yurio y a los padres de Yuuri.

Como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría, algo en Viktor se quebró, en su mente solo se repetía la palabra accidente y la sonrisa de hacia unos minutos ahora era una mueca que se debatía en expresar dolor o tristeza.

— _¿Vitya? ¿sigues ahí?_ — lentamente el teléfono resbalo de sus manos hasta impactar contra el suelo, no sintió las lagrimas escaparse y rodear sus mejillas temblorosas, sus compañeros de inmediato se preocuparon.

—¿Viktor, que pasó?— preguntó Mila mientras se acercaba al platinado, antes de poder hacer que lograra decir algo su teléfono sonó, no tardó mucho en escuchar por su cuenta la terrible noticia.

—No puede ser...— las sonrisas ahora no eran mas que maldiciones y lagrimas de profundo dolor, no hubo necesidad de que alguien lo dijera en voz alta, todos se dirigieron al hospital donde rogaban que todo estuviera bien.

El trayecto se sentía eterno, Georgi se había ofrecido a conducir pues era el que mas se esforzaba por mantener la calma, Mila sollozaba aún incrédula de lo que sucedía pues no habían pasado mas que escasas horas desde la ultima vez que los había visto tan felices ¿que clase de jugada cruel por parte del destino era esa?.

Mientras tanto Viktor soltaba maldiciones en ruso, maldecía al imbécil que había provocado todo y maldecía al destino por tan injusto acto, de todas las personas ¿porque a ellos? no, simplemente no era justo.

— _Por fortuna no fueron heridas graves, pero igual tendrá que estar en reposo por bastante tiempo_ — escuchó una voz hablar cerca de él, trató de abrir los ojos pero se sentía bastante aturdido, escuchaba un molesto pitido ademas de un dolor llenar todas sus extremidades.

— _¿Reaccionará pronto?... ¿y que hay de Yurio?_ — otra voz se hizo presente, si no fuera por su estado de confusión podría jurar que era Yakov.

— _En este momento está medicado para que su cuerpo pueda descansar, quizás mañana ya pueda despertar. Sobre el otro chico... aún es incierto...—._

Algo en él se agitó al escuchar el nombre de su pareja, necesitaba saber que demonios pasaba y porque aquella voz decía tales cosas "Yura... ¿donde estas?" se preguntó totalmente aterrado "¿donde esta Yulia?" recordó el llanto de su hija y la preocupación lo envolvió "¿d-donde están? ¿que sucede? ¿porque no siento tu presencia?...".

En el transcurso del día y noche la noticia del terrible accidente seguia expandiéndose a todo el mundo, imágenes del sitio del accidente y el carro destrozado adornaban los noticieros y las primeras planas de los diarios. El mundo del patinaje artístico se hallaba estremecido por lo sucedido pero solo los más cercanos a la pareja sentían un dolor imposible de explicar, Otabek estaba en medio de una práctica cuando le notificaron lo sucedido y en cuestión de horas ya estaba abordando un avión con destino a Rusia; Pitchit recién llegaba a su apartamento cuando una llamada de Celestino lo alertó, luego del shock inicial y un momento donde lloró desconsoladamente, también tomó un vuelo hacia Rusia; por otro lado, Minami se enteró en un portal de internet y aún incrédulo trató de contactar a alguien del equipo ruso, luego de varios intentos fue Mila quien contestó y para su desgracia le confirmó lo que más temía, apenas colgó tuvo una crisis nerviosa y su entrenadora tuvo que pasar la noche tratando de consolarlo. Al resto de conocidos no fue tan distinto, entre incredulidad y un gran dolor la noticia se hacía oficial y con ello una desagradable sensación de pérdida.

En todos sus años como entrenador, Yakov jamás se imaginó en algo así, en ese momento prefería hablar con la prensa para justificar alguna tontería que alguno de los chicos hubiera hecho. Primero habló con el viejo Plisetsky, pese a escucharse tranquilo sabía que la noticia sobre que su único nieto estaba delicado en un hospital lo había destrozado, no pudo más que decirle donde se encontraban y que estaba a su disposición en lo que requiriera ¿que más podía hacer? decirle que todo estaría bien no sería más que una amarga mentira. Cuando contactó a los Katsuki se sintió más tenso, recordaba como Yuuri siempre hablaba con un gran cariño de sus padres ¿como iba a decirles que su hijo estaba malherido? y para colmo ¿que su joven familia igualmente estaba en urgencias? luego de un par de pitidos alguien contestó, era Mari, tomó aire y con el mayor tacto posible le explicó lo sucedido, hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea lo que le hizo creer que la llamada se había colgado pero no fue así... a lo lejos escuchó un grito desgarrador, era Hiroko sin duda, ya le estaba costando hablar pero hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para darles las indicaciones en caso de que quisieran venir a Rusia, totalmente conmovido terminó la llamada y esperó unos momentos antes de hablar con los Nishigori. Al hablar con Yuuko la reacción no cambió mucho, escuchó como lentamente su voz se quebraba, Minako se encontraba con ellos así que eso le ahorró otra llamada emocional, igualmente les dió las indicaciones necesarias y colgó.

En la sala de espera Viktor seguia a la espera de alguna noticia, al final de cuentas ambos jóvenes eran lo más cercano que tenía a una familia y ahora estaba a nada de volver a estar solo, eso lo aterraba, pero ya no solo por él... Yulia los necesitaba, ningún Dios o ser místico podría ser tan cruel para dejar sin sus padres a una bebé indefensa ¿verdad?.

Al ver regresar a su entrenador casi por inercia corrió hacia él —¡Yakov! ¿q-que sucedió? ¿van a estar bien?—.

El agotado hombre solo pudo suspirar —Vitya... quisiera poder contestarte pero la verdad es que aún es incierto, Yulia está bien pero en lo que respecta a ellos...—.

—Yuuri ya salió de cirugía, está bastante medicado así que no esperes verlo por ahora— interrumpió Lilia quien venía de regreso de la cafetería donde Mila y Georgi seguían tratando de asimilar todo. —Sobre Yurio aún no hay mucho que decir... los médicos siguen sin darnos una respuesta...—.

—¿Eso que quiere decir?—.

Los mayores no supieron que contestar, sabían que debían mantenerse en calma pues de otra forma todo se volvería un caos pero, al igual que Viktor, el no saber que sucedía con el rubio les preocupaba bastante.

—Yura... apaga la luz— balbuceó Yuuri al sentir un fuerte brillo golpear sus cansados ojos, trató de cubrirse con la mano pero estaba inmovilizada con varios cables pegados a ella. —¿Uh? ¿q-qué es esto?— confundido abrió los ojos y conforme todo se aclaraba descubrió horrorizado donde estaba.

—Veo que has despertado— habló amablemente una mujer a su lado, era una doctora.

—¿Que pasó?— pasó su otra mano libre sobre su frente —ugh... creo que tengo jaqueca—.

—No se preocupe señor Katsuki, es normal pero igual le diré a la enfermera que le administre algo para la molestia— la vio anotar algo en una tabla con varias hojas sujetas.

—¿Puede decirme que pasó?— volvió a preguntar algo inquieto —¿donde están?—.

La doctora puso un semblante serio, tenía que darle la noticia sin que se alterara —usted tuvo un accidente, un coche perdió el control y los impactó, gracias a los cinturones de seguridad se evitó algo más severo pero igualmente hubo heridas de consideración... lamento decirle que esta temporada no podrá competir—.

—¿Y mi esposo? ¿y mi hija?— Yuuri sintió la preocupación apoderarse de él, poco o nada le importaba si podría competir en el Grand Prix, solo quería saber que su amada familia estaba bien.

—Si bebé está completamente ilesa, por fortuna el asiento evitó que sufriera algún golpe, es muy probable que en unas horas la demos de alta—.

—¿Enserio?— sonrió con alivio, recordó el llanto de la pequeña poco antes de perder el conocimiento y se aterró al pensar que algo malo pudo pasarle. —Yura se alegrará cuando lo sepa... ¿como está él?—.

La expresión de la doctora se tensó, la sonrisa de Yuuri se borró y un mal presentimiento lo acechó —él está bien... ¿verdad?—.

—Señor Katsuki... estamos haciendo todo lo posible por estabilizarlo, en algún momento del choque recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y no sabemos con exactitud cuan grave es el daño... hace unas horas salió de cirugía, veremos como evoluciona en las próximas horas—.

—¡¿Qué?!— los pitidos del monitor conectado a él se volvieron más rápidos —u-usted dijo que no era nada grave... ¿c-como es posible?— sin poder contenerse más empezó a llorar, una parte de él se culpaba por todo, si no le hubiera estado sugiriendo a Yurio que algún día fuera a la pista quizás no se hubiera aparecido con Yulia ese día, quizás nada de esto hubiera pasado... quizás ellos ahorita estarían en casa jugando con su bebé.

—Sé que es difícil pero trate de no alterarse, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar a su esposo— Yuuri ya no escuchaba a la doctora, solo seguia maldiciendose por lo ocurrido.

Sin más por el momento la doctora se retiró, sentía pena por él pero no había más por hacer, con un poco de suerte todo terminaría bien pero con tanto tiempo viviendo casos así sabía que era inútil dar falsas esperanzas.

—¿Ya despertó?— preguntó Viktor apenas vio a la doctora —¿estarán bien?—.

—Vitya, cálmate— habló Mila en voz baja, al igual que él también deseaba saber que sucedía pero no quería molestar en exceso al personal.

—El paciente Katsuki ha despertado y parece evolucionar bien y a la pequeña pronto la daremos de alta, con suerte en una semana podrá estar con ella— comentó con una sonrisa, todos se sentían un poco más aliviados.

O así fue hasta que Georgi preguntó por el rubio.

—Como le comentaba a su esposo, en algún momento del choque el joven Plisetsky recibió un fuerte golpe en el cráneo lo que hasta el momento lo mantiene en estado crítico, hicimos una cirugía para liberar presión en el cerebro pero al ser una lesión tan delicada no sabemos con precisión la gravedad del daño—.

—Santo cielo...— murmuró Mila mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos —p-pero... aún hay posibilidades de que mejore ¿no?—.

La doctora suspiró —desgraciadamente las lesiones cerebrales son muy complejas, ningún caso es igual a otro por lo cual es muy difícil saber que rumbo tomará su caso... solo queda esperar lo mejor—.

Esperar lo mejor. ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar con eso? ya habían pasado días desde el accidente, aún si él seguía mejorando no podía decir lo mismo de Yura, siempre que preguntaba le daban respuestas vagas y eso comenzaba a frustrarlo, ¿acaso era tan malo? En ese tiempo tanto amigos como familiares pasaban a visitarlo, luego del shock inicial les aliviaba verlo mejor, y no podía mentir, le reconfortaba ver a todos sus seres queridos cerca.

—¿Sabes cómo está Yura?— le preguntó a su hermana esa mañana, tuvo la misma expresión que el resto: de temor y tristeza.

—Cada vez temo con más fuerza que algo malo sucede y nadie quiere decirmelo... si es así ya mejor diganlo... no tienen idea del dolor que siento al no saber nada de él...— comenzó a llorar al imaginarse tan cruel escenario ¿pero que más podía pensar? si estuviera mejor nadie tendría porque evadir su pregunta.

—Oh, Yuuri...— su hermana se escuchaba dudosa, pero no podía culparla en cierto punto, ella también quería bastante a Yurio y seguro también le afectaba. —Nadie quiere lastimarte... sabemos que más allá de la unión alfa y omega entre ustedes también hay bastante amor sincero, sabemos que aparte de ti Yulia igual sufre por no tener a su madre... al verla llorar confundida y tan necesitada de ambos me es inevitable no acordarme de ti... como quisiera decirte que todo está bien pero no es justo mentirte, todo es incierto y solo puedo decirte que seas fuerte, pase lo que pase tendrás que serlo—.

Yuuri asintió mientras un gran nudo se formaba en su garganta, ¿porqué tenían que arrebatarle su felicidad así? ¿en que momento todo se volvió una pesadilla? ¿ese era el final de su cuento de hadas?

—Quiero verlo— sentenció sin pensárselo —talves solo necesita sentirme, eso podría ayudarle...—.

—Yuuri...—.

—¿Qué? es mi esposo y tengo derecho a verlo, solo yo puedo saber que tan mal esta—.

—Veré que puedo hacer—.

Habían pasado horas desde esa conversación y seguía sin tener respuesta, suspiró con resignación y se quedó viendo a la ventana. Con melancolía recordó aquellos momentos felices con su amado Yura, recordó su primera cita en el pequeño restaurante que estaba cerca de la pista, su primer beso cuando caminaban por el parque, sonrió al recordar como el rubio se sonrojó al proponerle matrimonio y como en esa y varias noches más se entregaban mutuamente al amor tan profundo que sentían, y con gran orgullo recordó cuando recibió la noticia de que sería padre y tiempo después cargaba entre sus brazos a una pequeña de cabello rubio un poco más oscuro al de su madre y con unos encantadores ojos cafés, si... sin duda todos esos momentos los atesoraba con cada fibra de su ser ¿enserio ese sería el final de su mundo perfecto? no, no podía ser posible.

—No te vayas— susurró tratando de no llorar —te necesitamos Yura...—.

—Mira quién vino verte— habló Hiroko abriendo con cuidado la puerta, en sus brazos cargaba a Yulia quien apenas notó la presencia de Yuuri comenzó a moverse inquieta.

—¿Y-Yulia...?— se emocionó al ver como la pequeña extendía sus brazitos en dirección a él, pese al dolor latente en su pecho también se sintió aliviado de verla intacta ante el daño que él y Yurio habían recibido.

—Sabia que te alegraría, desde que salió los ha estado buscando— sonrió mientras se la entregaba a Yuuri, estaba al tanto de la petición de su hijo y quiso darle algo de paz antes de tocar un tema tan delicado.

—Eres mi ángel ¿lo sabes, verdad?— hablaba con dulzura mientras la bebé se acurrucaba en su pecho —mamá estará feliz de verte tan sana y feliz— sin dejar de sonreír volteó a ver a Hiroki que igualmente se veía feliz pero a la vez un poco preocupada.

—Mari me dijo sobre tu petición... tengo que decir que al principio o estaba muy de acuerdo, pero luego de que me dijera lo importante que es esto para ti...— una lágrima escapó de sus cansados ojos.

—Mamá, yo... yo no...—.

—No te preocupes hijo, es solo que nunca creí verte en una situación así y no es sencillo, sabes que siempre quise felicidad para ti y me es doloroso saber que puede suceder... solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase nos tienes a todos, Yulia y tú nunca estarán solos— apretó su mano y le sonrió.

—Gracias...—.

La habitación de Yurio estaba rodeada por máquinas, cada una conectada a él para darle el soporte necesario, su largo cabello rubio estaba parcialmente cubierto por la venda en su cabeza, tenía algunas suturas en su rostro y brazos, si se trataba de ignorar todo el daño parecía estar durmiendo muy profundamente. Durante esos días todos trataban de mantener la esperanza de que mejoraría y así pronto abriría los ojos, pero no fue así... desde el punto de vista médico parecía ir empeorando y eso no daba ninguna buena posibilidad.

Todos los que pasaban a verlo le hablaban como si fuera un día casual, le contaban los avances que tenía Yuuri así como le contaban alguna cosa graciosa que hiciera Yulia, realmente nadie aceptaba que quizás ese era el final, no, claro que no... Yuri Plisetsky reaccionaria y volvería a casa con su dulce familia.

El primero en entrar fue Viktor, estaba al tanto de lo que sucedería y quiso informarselo al rubio.

—Hola Yurio— saludo como si esperara respuesta —adivina quién vendrá, si, tu torpe Katsudon— sonrio nostálgico al recordar el sinfín de veces que usaba ese apodo —y no viene solo, tu princesita lo acompaña—.

Sin decir más Hiroko empujó la silla de ruedas donde iba Yuuri junto con Yulia, puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hijo para transmitirle algo de calma. Lo acomodó al lado de la camilla para luego irse a sentar al lado de Viktor en el sillón que estaba del otro lado.

—Hola Yura...— susurró gentilmente Yuuri mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, parecía solo dormir luego de un día agotador —lamento no haber venido antes, me dijeron que tuviste un par de cirugías pero ya verás que pronto mejorarás—.

El pitido de una de las máquinas era la única respuesta que obtenía, sentia su dulce aroma a frambuesa y de cierta forma lo tranquilizaba.

—Yulia también vino a verte, dicen que ha estado irritable... ya necesitaba verte tanto como yo— con cuidado recargó a la pequeña sobre el pecho de Yurio y casi por instinto la menor se acurrucó, pasaba sus manitas por el rostro durmiente del rubio y con el corazón destrozado Yuuri veía como pese a todo su esposo seguia sin reaccionar.

—Me han dicho varias cosas ¿sabes? y no han sido muy agradables... les dije que solo necesitabas sentirnos para mejorar... por favor no me digas que me equivoqué...— dijo casi suplicante —despierta, te lo ruego... haré lo que me pidas, solo abre los ojos...—.

Nuevamente solo hubo pitidos en señal de respuesta, Yuuri soltó unas cuantas lágrimas sin saber que más hacer... incluso Yulia balbuceaba como si también le pidiera que despertara.

—En la salud y la enfermedad... hasta que la muerte nos separe...— tomó su mano y apretándola entre las suyas la besó con ternura —amor, ni siquiera la muerte nos podrá separar... así pasen mil vidas en cada una te voy a encontrar, serás mío hasta la aternidad...— su voz era cada vez más frágil —Yulia siempre sabrá de ti, sabrá lo maravilloso que eras... haré que te ame tanto como lo hago yo... nunca te olvidará...—.

Los pitidos de la máquina eran cada vez más lentos.

—Nunca olvides lo especial que fuiste y seguirás siendo para mí... mi Yura... a donde sea que vayas cuídanos, solo haz eso por mi...—.

Con dificultad se puso de pie, y con la misma ternura que la primera vez, besó sus labios. Volvió a sentarse en la silla y acarició su mejilla. —Te amo...—.

En ese instante los pitidos cesaron, su corazón dejó de latir, las lágrimas salieron sin control y del otro lado Hiroko comenzaba a sollozar mientras que Viktor llamaba a alguna enfermera.

Con dolor tomó a Yulia nuevamente y está imitó a su padre y comenzó a llorar. La acunó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de calmarla con la canción que Yura cantaba para hacerla dormir, pero era inútil... desesperada luchaba para que la dejaran acercarse a su madre.

—Gracias por hacerme tan feliz... gracias por amarme tanto...— susurró con una sonrisa —te veré en otra vida... mi Yura...—.


	5. Día 4

**Incondicional**

 _ **Día 4. Temática: pasiones/patinaje**_

 _Para ser sincera no sé si maneje bien este día c': igual disfruten :D_

 _._

Podía escuchar el bullicio aún pese a llevar los audífonos, nervioso se mecía en el suelo mientras abrazaba sus piernas, sus manos temblaban cada vez más y sentía insuficiente el aire que trataba de retener en sus pulmones.

Una parte de él se sentía patética, después de todo el esfuerzo en ese tiempo seguía acobardandose como si fuera un niño pequeño, la presión lentamente lo estaba colapsando y se sentía como una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier instante sucumbiría ante su eterno demonio: la ansiedad.

Escondido hasta lo más profundo de los vestidores escuchó como el recinto estallaba en aplausos al concluir la presentación, sus labios formaron una mueca vacilante y pensó en la molestia de cierto rubio cuando no lo encontrara junto al resto de los patinadores. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al pensar en la obvia decepción que le causaría a su pareja en cuanto lo encontrara en tan patético estado, por un momento río al recordar lo similar de las circunstancias en su primer encuentro y no le sorprendería si llegaba y le gritaba que era un idiota.

—Lamento seguir siendo tan débil— se dijo en voz baja, cada vez se sentía más ansioso.

Enfocarse en la música que sonaba por sus auriculares le era cada vez más difícil, el tiempo cada vez se le hacía más eterno y dudaba por completo sobre su futuro desempeño.

—¿Y tú que demonios haces acá?— sorprendido volteó hacia su derecha, se paralizó al ver a Yurio parado a escasos metros de él.

—¿Y-Yurio...? ¿qué haces acá?—.

—¿Huh?— bufó con molestia —yo soy quién tendría que preguntarte eso, ¿que te crees desapareciendote en medio de mi presentación?—.

Yuuri sonrió nerviosamente, sabía que tras esa hostilidad se escondía preocupación y se sintió miserable por no poder darle una respuesta más lógica que un estúpido miedo.

—Lo siento... es solo que...—.

—¿Ansiedad? ¿acaso estos encuentros van a ser nuestra costumbre?— preguntó con voz fría —no te entiendo cerdo, pensé que después de todo ya habrías mejorado tu confianza—.

Yuuri no contestó, simplemente se quedó viendo hacia los ojos esmeralda que mostraban frustración.

"Parece que nunca puedo darte lo suficiente".

—No puedo comprender que te asusta, eres magnífico en el hielo y quien diga lo contrario...—.

—Eso no me importa— contestó de golpe haciendo que el rubio lo viera sorprendido —Yura... ¿porque piensas que soy tan bueno?—.

Yurio ladeó la cabeza —¿a que viene esa pregunta?—.

—Solo contesta, siempre te escucho decir que mis rutinas son únicas y que soy un tonto por no notarlo ¿por qué lo crees?—.

—Porque es la verdad...—.

—¿Solo por eso? Tú, el gran Yuri Plisetsky, una futura leyenda del patinaje artístico ¿no tiene más explicación que esa?—.

Irritado avanzó hasta quedar frente al moreno que se mantenía estático en el suelo, se hincó para poder verlo a los ojos —odio cuando haces eso ¿lo sabías? contigo no quiero ser visto de forma tan frívola... que el público mantenga esa imagen de mi pero tú no... eres mi testarudo Katsudon y no quiero que lo olvides—.

—Yura...— sus manos seguían temblorosas y torpemente buscaban las del rubio —enserio que no te merezco...— murmuró mientras soltaba una risa forzada.

—No empieces... sé que tu ansiedad te hace decir tonterías pero yo...—.

—Tú eres talentoso, tus rutinas son tan perfectas y yo... solo mírame, sigo acobardandome antes de cada presentación y he tenido un pésimo desempeño en otras competencias... tú mereces a alguien con el mismo nivel—.

Un breve silencio reinó el lugar, Yurio parpadeó un par de ocasiones procesando las palabras de su pareja.

—Asi que es eso ¿eh?— el rubio hablaba de forma calmada —esto va más allá de la competencia, incluso más allá de si crees o no en tu talento... es por mi—.

Yuuri asintió torpemente —alguien de tu nivel merece algo mejor—.

—¿De mi nivel?— bufó tratando de no perder la paciencia —¿ahora crees saber que me conviene?—.

—Sabes muy bien a que me refiero, toda tu carrera ha sido perfecta, movimientos y rutinas tan únicos ¿y yo? un torpe que estuvo a nada de retirarse—.

Yurio frunció el ceño, odiaba ver como su pareja se hacía menos sin razón lógica.

—Vaya idiota que eres, cerdo— paso una de sus manos por las mejillas del japonés y sonrió —nunca te lo dije pero aún después de haber visto tu pésima presentación yo sabía que podías dar más, varias veces caíste y como sea seguiste tu rutina, el verte aquel día algo me cautivó... el año pasado cuando Viktor me dijo sobre tus deseos de retirarte no te imaginas cómo deseaba abofetearte, aún tienes mucho talento por demostrar y me niego a dejarte ir antes de tiempo—.

—¿Porque estás tan seguro?—.

—Deja de cuestionarme, sé muy bien lo que te digo— rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta y manteniendo una de sus manos cerradas le ordenó que cerrara los ojos.

—¿Que vas a hacer?—.

Sintió las manos del rubio rodear su cuello. —No soy muy bueno hablando de estas cosas pero solo por ti haré el esfuerzo: eres talentoso, has superado tantos obstáculos, y aún si eres un tonto para verlo, te doy mi palabra de que cada día eres mejor y el verte en la pista es maravilloso, cada giro y movimiento es hermoso... verte es el mejor espectáculo y me hace feliz saber que en cada detalle buscas impresionarme—.

Al abrir los ojos vio algo colgar de su cuello, era un collar con una pequeña figurita de un cerdito pendiendo del mismo. —Yura... no era necesario— sus mejillas se sonrojaron y lentamente su ansiedad disminuía.

—Iba a dartelo al terminar tu presentación, mira, yo también tengo uno— contestó mientras extendía la contraparte del collar que tenía un gatito.

Yuuri sonrió conmovido, le alegraba ver ese lado tan tierno del rubio.

 _"Frente a ti es difícil dudar... tienes mi corazón en tus manos"_

—Es la muestra de que mi cariño por ti es incondicional, recuerda que pase lo que pase yo confío en ti y en tu talento. Cada vez que salgas a la pista recuerda que estoy contigo, en cada salto y movimiento sé que solo lo harás por mi así como yo lo he hecho desde el momento que me enamoré de ti—.

Ambos sonrieron y se pusieron de pie, salieron de los vestidores en dirección a la pista. A medio camino Yuuri se detuvo.

—¿Y ahora?— preguntó Yurio a unos pasos de distancia.

—Siempre me pregunté cuál era mi inspiración para patinar, a diferencia de muchos a mi no me bastaba con visualizar la medalla, había algo que faltaba y ahora creo saber que es... tú, tu cariño incondicional y saber que me ves de una forma tan especial son lo que faltaba para complementar mi inspiración— sonrió con dulzura.

Yurio no supo como reaccionar, solo pudo abrazar al japonés con todas sus fuerzas.

—En ese caso hoy sal y patina para mí, cautivame como siempre lo has hecho—.

Siguiente participante: Yuuri Katsuki, favor de salir a la pista. Anunció el presentador seguido de una ola de aplausos, ya tranquilo, el moreno sonrió y estrechó por última vez la mano del rubio.

Respiró profundamente y avanzó hasta el centro de la pista, poco antes de que la música comenzara a sonar buscó con la mirada a Yurio y sonrió.

 _"Mírame, en ti veo la pasión que me hace patinar. Deseo que siempre te cautives con mi talento"_


	6. Día 5

**Apuesta para dos**

 _ **Día 5. Tema: libre (ya que fue este día fue a decisión del autor, en este one-shot me inspiré en la canción Ikasama-Casino de Vocaloid).**_

Las luces artificiales que adornan el gran edificio iluminan el negro cielo nocturno, risas y el sonido de copas chocando envuelve el ambiente, victoriosos o perdedores, así se dividen a los presentes en aquel lugar donde no existe escrúpulo alguno y todo es válido para obtener unos cuantos billetes. Una joven de cabello rojizo grita victoriosa mientras arrastra hacia ella una pila de fichas a la par que otro chico se maldice y con pesar ve alejarse lo último de dinero que le quedaba, la compasión es algo inexistente en el mundo de apuestas y derroche nocturno, ganar o perder, eso es lo único que tienes.

—Pobre diablo— dice sin filtro alguno un rubio sentado en la barra, vio con detenimiento toda la partida solo para anotar mentalmente cada uno de los errores del sujeto que sin remedio alguno se aleja de la mesa, no siente compasión por él solo se ríe.

—Nunca te cansas de ver la desgracia ajena ¿verdad?— pregunta su acompañante de cabello platinado.

—¿Debería? en este mundo debes ser astuto, razonar correctamente tus movidas, si eres un completo imbécil no esperes ganar algo— contesta con desdén, aún antes de llegar a la mayoría de edad ya sabía a la perfección cada jugada y truco en cada zona del casino, en cada idiota con dinero veía su nueva ganancia.

Su nombre es Yuri Plisetsky, recientemente había cumplido veintidós y entre los barrios bajos ya tenía la reputación de ser un maestro para ganar en cada juego de azar o apuesta que se le cruzara. En la fría Rusia y siendo un niño dejado a la suerte no puedes permitirte ser débil, él lo sabía perfectamente y por eso la mejor forma de ganarte respeto es siendo inteligente y observador.

Su acompañante es Viktor Nikforov, el fue quien descubrió su talento innato, volverlo su protegido fue sin dudas la mejor inversión de su vida. Sacando un par de billetes los deja sobre la barra, basta una pequeña indicación con la mano para que el chico obedezca y se ponga de pie, ya puede visualizar el dinero que obtendrán esa noche.

—Hoy será rápido— le dice sin borrar su sonrisa con la cual las mujeres caen rendidas, está de sobra decirle que será fácil.

—Ja... dime algo que no sepa— saca un par de fichas y sonríe —dudo encontrar un rival digno entre estos idiotas— con sus ojos esmeralda inspecciona las mesas de juego y de inmediato una capta su atención: la ruleta.

Viktor le da una palmada en la espalda y se aleja al lado opuesto del lugar, en cuanto el rubio toma un objetivo ya no hay más por decir.

Al llegar ve como varias personas se alejan, algunas presumiendo el dinero que malgastarán en el transcurso de la noche mientras que otras maldicen al verse despojadas de lo poco que les quedaba. Ya estando sentado en uno de los banquillos de madera saca un puñado de fichas azules y las coloca sobre la mesa, con una sonrisa presuntuosa se fija en las únicas personas que siguen apostando, la chica peliroja de hace un rato y un hombre de rizos dorados que le ve de forma seductora; frunce el ceño denotando su desagrado y vuelve su atención a la ruleta.

—¿Y bien? ¿quién empieza?—.

Las apuestas inician bajas, la ruleta gira casi sin parar mientras números son gritados al aire. Negro y rojo, treinta y siete números todos llenos de posibilidad y riqueza.

Pasados unos minutos el croupier detiene las apuestas: 26 rojo.

Yurio ríe por su acertada apuesta, ve como el hombre borra esa sonrisa irritante y con fastidio se retira, por dentro se regodea aunque por fuera se mantiene inexpresivo y solo se fija en las fichas, una menos y todo eso será suyo.

—Pero que hombre tan astuto ¿eh?— habla la peliroja con un falso tono seductor —¿acaso piensas dejarme sin nada?—.

Chasquea la lengua fastidiado, nunca faltan las mujeres así, creyendo que por unos cuantos atributos podrán ganarlo todo. —Querida, me vale una mierda quien seas, espero que así como te ofreces igual lo seas para ganar—.

Unas risas rodean la mesa, la joven no responde, solo indica su apuesta y espera a que el rubio diga algo.

Colocando otro puñado de fichas sonríe ante su futura victoria, conforme la ruleta disminuye la velocidad lanza un "36-rojo" como apuesta final. Un breve silencio reina el lugar en cuanto la ruleta se detiene, los ojos esmeraldas del rubio se deleitan con el resultado.

La peliroja forma una mueca de desagrado. —Vete al diablo— dice antes de alejarse.

Yurio sonríe y espera a guardar todas las fichas antes de irse a otro lugar, ignora que alguien mas ha llegado.

—Parece que alguien tuvo mucha suerte— un joven de traje gris, acompañado de su amigo de piel morena toman lugar.

Indiferente como siempre voltea a ver al incauto que acaba de llegar, sus miradas se cruzan por un momento. Unos ojos cafés le inspeccionan, no se intimida ante la actitud del rubio.

—¿Llegué tarde para una ronda?— pregunta el chico con un acento extraño, parece ser japonés. El marco azul de sus lentes vuelve más llamativo el café de sus ojos y su cabello negro está peinado hacia atrás haciéndolo ver más atractivo.

El rubio sonríe de lado, no sabe muy bien porque pero decide darle una oportunidad, en fin, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

—Claro, ¿tu amigo también juega?—.

—Pitchit solo vino como observador— contesta el moreno —he escuchado mucho sobre ti... Yuri Plisetsky—.

Una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión lo invaden, desde que se inició en el mundo de las apuestas mantuvo al margen su identidad, no por miedo, solo no le agrada la idea de mezclar su vida nocturna con lo demás.

—Ja... me parece de mala educación que sepas quién soy y tú no te dignes en presentarte— deja unas pocas fichas sobre la mesa y voltea a verlo —¿como sabes quién soy? ¿acaso eres algún amigo del anciano? de ser así no me involucres, si tiene problemas puede arreglarselas solo—.

Una risa es la respuesta a su suposición. —Yuuri Katsuki, también me agrada conocerlo— dice luego de dejar sus fichas —no se de qué anciano hables pero no vengo a causar problemas... he venido a ganarte—.

.

.

.

—¡Yura!— gritaba un pequeño mientras corría por los pasillos de la vieja casa —mira, mamá trajo pirozshki— agitaba con alegría una bolsa café.

Hecho un ovillo, el pequeño dormía sobre una de las camas que compartían, su cabello rubio, que apenas llegaba a sus hombros, cubria su rostro.

—Vamos, despierta ya— volvió a hablar el niño mientras le picaba juguetonamente la mejilla —¿me oyes?—.

—Uhm... Katsudon... déjame— balbuceaba adormilado.

Agitó la bolsa de papel como último recurso —me los comeré solo si me ignoras—.

El rubio abrió los ojos de golpe —¡no seas egoísta!— exclamó tratando de alcanzar la bolsa.

—Sabes que no lo soy, siempre comparto mis cosas con Yura— infló las mejillas a modo de puchero.

Ambos pequeños habían estado viviendo juntos luego de que la familia de Yura falleciera en un accidente, o eso se les dijo a los menores, y los Katsuki que eran padres del amigo del rubio aceptaron tenerlo como un integrante más. El onsen no pasaba por su mejor momento pero la familia lograba mantenerse, la dulce mujer de la familia hacia lo posible por tener seguros a los niños.

—Podriamos ir al muelle ¿que dices?— sugería el niño que era apodado Katsudon por el rubio, su verdadero nombre era Yuuri.

—Lo que sea esta bien— se le notaba un poco extraño y eso no paso desapercibido para su compañero.

—¿Qué pasa?—.

Yura meditó unos momentos antes de responder, no tenía problema en contestar, le inquietaba más que su amigo se preocupara demasiado.

—Creo que alguien me busca— se limpió las migajas del rostro —vi a Hiroko hablar con un hombre extraño... me dió miedo—.

Yuuri soltó una expresión de asombro —¿qué? ¡no! nadie se va a llevar a mi Yura— sentenció cruzándose de brazos —mamá no lo permitirá—.

—¿Como estás tan seguro?—.

—Ella no los dejaría, sabe que te quiero mucho y que me pondría triste si te vas—.

Yura sonrió —¿enserio?— sus ojitos color esmeralda brillaron.

Yuuri asintió y lo abrazó con fuerza —siempre Yura... seremos tú y yo pase lo que pase—.

.

.

.

—No va más— anunció el croupier mientras la ruleta disminuía la velocidad.

Tenía que admitirlo, el tal Katsuki era bueno, ya habían llegado a un punto alto de apuesta y este seguía sin mostrarse preocupado. Esperando el resultado vio por el rabillo del ojo como su acompañante lo inspecciona con la mirada y luego susurraba algo en el oído del azabache.

Frunció el ceño molesto ¿que se suponía que hacía? No lo entendía, usualmente ignoraba a sus oponentes pues ninguno merecía más atención que la partida en proceso.

Había algo en él, algo que lo inquietaba y que incluso parecía llamarle, hasta donde era capaz de recordar jamás había conocido a un sujeto llamado Yuuri, nisiquiera recordaba haber visitado Japón en toda su vida.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri se mantenía estoico viendo la ruleta, parecía fácil pero la verdad estaba aplicando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abalanzarse sobre Yurio y contarle todo de una vez. Pitchit por momentos le susurraba que estaba siendo observado por el rubio, había accedido acompañarlo al casino más que nada para que no actuará de forma imprudente pues ya se lo había advertido: "luego de todo lo sucedido es bastante posible que suprimiera todo, tienes que aceptar esa dolorosa posibilidad y no puedes perder la compostura".

—Seis negro— anunció el croupier, Yurio nuevamente ganó.

—Fue un honor jugar contra usted— dijo con falsa modestia mientras apilaba las fichas recién ganadas.

—En algún momento alguien tenía que perder ¿no es así?— se puso de pie en búsqueda a estrechar la mano del orgulloso rubio.

Extrañado, correspondió el gesto. Tomó su mano y sin advertirlo el azabache lo jaló hacia él, trató de apartarlo pero eso solo intensificó el agarre, sintió su aliento golpear contra su oreja.

—Voy a confesar que sabía perfectamente el número y color ganador, tómalo como gesto de bondad o lo que sea, si enserio quieres jugar te veo en los dados... Yura— lentamente lo soltó y se alejó caminando a paso tranquilo entre la gente.

Un frío recorrió su espina dorsal, algo en su tacto y esa forma de decir su nombre con aquel exótico acento japonés lo habían hecho sentir extraño. No, tenía que estar sobreactuando, viéndolo de forma lógica era posible que solo fuera un sujeto tratando de manipular su buena racha y no iba a darle el gusto.

Terminó de guardar las fichas y se fue de la mesa, pensó en ir a la mesa de póker pero se detuvo al recordar la abrupta invitación del tipo Katsuki. Mordió su labio inferior pensativo y lo buscó con la mirada ¿porqué se dejaba tentar tan fácil? en otra circunstancia no le costaría en absoluto mandarlo al diablo y seguir con lo suyo, pero con él... con él no podía, apenas y lo conocía, golpeaba en su orgullo recordar como le dijo que le cedió la victoria y a la vez quería volver a verlo, iba más allá de cualquier razonamiento lógico, algo llamaba a que hiciera caso a su invitación.

—Bien... tú ganas— se dijo mientras daba la media vuelta.

.

.

.

—¡No! ¡dejenlo!— gritaba aterrorizado y luchando por zafarse del agarre que lastimaba sus brazos.

El fuego se extendía rápidamente por el onsen, todo había sido tan rápido. Unos disparos fueron lo único que escucharon seguido de una voz hablando en idioma desconocido.

—¡Mami! ¡Papi!— sollozaba Yuuri al ser arrastrado afuera del que había sido su hogar, Yura igual lloraba y era sostenido con fuerza por uno de los sujetos.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca!— exclamó el hombre que aprisionaba su muñeca —un ruido más y te vuelo los sesos como a los imbéciles de tus padres—.

—¡Yuuri!— gritaba el otro niño con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas —¡no lo lastimen!—.

Los sujetos intercambiaron unas palabras en ruso. El que sujetaba a Yuuri lo lanzó con fuerza al suelo y lo golpeó un par de veces, ambos infantes gritaron horrorizados.

—Fueron unos idiotas, tú y toda tu maldita familia— dijo antes de patearlo —los Plisetsky se metieron con gente equivocada, y ustedes también lo hicieron al proteger al bastardo de tu amigo—.

Yura siguió llorando y gritando que lo dejaran, hasta donde pudo recordar lo vio tratar de soltarse para defenderlo pero termino siendo atacado de igual forma. Antes de perder la consciencia trató de sonreírle.

—Te quiero... mi Yura...—.

.

.

.

Increíblemente la mesa de los dados se hallaba vacía, solo estaban ellos dos y eso lo confundió.

—¿Y tu amigo?— preguntó tomando asiento, cada uno estaba en un extremo así que podían verse frente a frente.

—Tuvo una emergencia, como sea no iba a quedarse mucho tiempo— sonrió mientras jugueteaba con una ficha entre sus dedos —me alegra que vinieras—.

Hizo una mueca y recargó sus codos sobre la mesa —¿qué quieres? eres listo pero no pareces ser de los que vienen a usar su intelecto aquí, ví como me inspeccionaba tu amigo y también que susurraba cosas, dime ¿buscas algo en especial? ¿o solo quieres fastidiar?—.

Yuuri no contestó, en su lugar sacó un par de dados rojos y los colocó sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? contestáme—.

—Oh, Yura... siempre tan impaciente— dijo con cierta ternura —¿quieres respuestas? para eso hay que apostar—.

—En ese caso llama al croupier—.

El azabache negó con la cabeza —esto será solo entre tú y yo, este juego será con reglas distintas, y no, no me interesa el dinero—.

Yurio chasqueó la lengua, su deseo de obtener respuestas era fuerte y terminó por acceder.

—Bien, haré tu ridículo juego, si es solo una mierda para perder el tiempo te vas a arrepentir—.

Las reglas eran simples, si salía siete u once Yuuri perdía y con ello entregaria fichas al igual que contestaría alguna duda del rubio. Si en su lugar salían los números ya mencionados, Yurio tendría que responder lo que el azabache fuera a preguntarle. Solo habría tres intentos.

Sin perder más tiempo Yurio tomó los dados y los lanzó, para su fortuna obtuvo un siete.

—Vaya, me parece que alguien terminará sin un centavo— apresuró a alardear.

Yuuri sonrió, colocó las fichas y esperó a que le hiciera una pregunta.

—Seré directo: ¿como me conoces?—.

—No es muy difícil, sabiendo preguntarle a las personas indicadas puedo saber varias cosas. He de admitir que me sorprendió averiguar lo joven que eras cuando iniciaste en esto, me hubiera gustado que todo fuera distinto— dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Yurio gruñó molesto —no te entrometas en mi forma de vida, y está bien... supongamos que todo lo que dijiste es verdad ¿porque te interesaba saber de mí?—.

Yuuri negó con el índice —solo una pregunta por turno— le recordó en tono burlón.

—Como quieras... te toca—.

Feliz tomó los dados y los lanzó con poco cuidado, obtuvo un once.

—¿Sabes, Yura? Encontrarte fue algo difícil, considerando las circunstancias del pasado era algo difícil saber qué pasó contigo... pero no me rendí, algo en mi me decía que estabas en Rusia y por suerte no me equivoqué—.

—¿Esa es tu pregunta?— les cuestionó con algo de incomodidad.

—No, pero era necesario que lo supieras— suspiró —eras muy pequeño cuando todo pasó, me han dicho que me rinda y acepte las cosas pero simplemente no puedo... Hasetsu, ahí comienza y termina todo, debes recordarlo—.

Yurio se mordió la lengua dudativo sobre qué pensar, su infancia no había sido la mejor y hasta donde recordaba siempre vivió en Rusa, aunque no iba a negarlo, siempre tuvo una sensación extraña... como si estuviera incompleto.

—Hasetsu...— murmuró, vio fijamente los ojos marrones del chico frente a él.

 _"Siempre serás mi Yura"_

Su corazón dió un vuelco al sentirse brevemente ajeno a lo que sucedía, por primera vez en años volvió a sentirse débil.

Como pudo tomó los dados pero su pulso errático le hizo soltarlos antes de tiempo, ese fallo le costó una pregunta y se maldijo por ello.

—Mi intención no es incomodarte— comenzó a decir Yuuri al percibir su nerviosismo —simplemente no me pareció justo resignarme a la injusticia, tú eras inocente de lo que pasó y nunca debiste perder las cosas de tal forma—.

—¿Huh? ¿ahora de que mierda hablas?—.

—Esa última tarde todo fue negro... una rosa blanca fue tu último recuerdo—.

Yurio no supo que contestar, se replanteaba que tan buena idea había sido seguirle la corriente a ese desconocido. O así fue hasta que otro pensamiento le golpeó con fuerza.

 _"Ahora es como tú, no tienen a nadie"._

Acompañado de esa frase vagamente unas imagenes llegan a su mente: lápidas y nombres irreconocibles.

Vuelve a ver a Yuuri ahora más asustado, no lo dice en voz alta pero algo le pide preguntar lo que parece ser una tontería.

—Ya que es mi juego te permitiré romper las reglas, pregúntame lo que quieras— dice sin más, como si hubiera leído su mente.

—Esto es una locura, tú debes estarme manipulando— dice poniéndose de pie y caminando a la salida.

Sin perder la compostura va tras él, ya sabía que ese tipo de reacción era de esperarse pero no piensa rendirse, no, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo luchando por encontrarlo y no soporta la idea de perderlo de nuevo, no, daría hasta su último intento por recuperarlo.

 _"¿Y si algún día me alejan de ti?"_

 _"Te buscaré y te traeré de vuelta conmigo"_

 _"¿Aún si estoy del otro lado del mundo?"_

 _"Yo haría todo por ti... mi Yura"_

Luego de caminar sin rumbo por los pasillos logro encontrar un balcón, necesitaba respirar y despejarse de todas las tonterías que había escuchado. No y simplemente no, su vida siempre fue en las crueles calles de Rusia, ese sujeto solo quería jugar con él.

—Yura...— tuerce los labios con coraje, detestaba escuchar su nombre pronunciado por él pero a la vez hacia despertar algo en su pecho.

—Déjame... si quieras jugar con mi mente mejor vete—.

Yuuri suspira, detesta verlo así pero tampoco puede dejar todo su esfuerzo... no sin usar su último intento. Camina hasta quedar a su lado, saca los dados y los coloca con cuidado sobre el barandal del balcón.

—Un último turno, puedes hacer lo que gustes—.

Yurio parpadea confuso, seguia preguntándose porque le era tan difícil huir.

—Solo una cosa: debes saber que siempre mantuve mi promesa, desde que te conocí me pareciste el niño más encantador del mundo, podría ser solo un pequeño que apenas iba descubriendo el mundo, pero tú Yuri Plisetsky sin dudas eras con quién quería pasar el resto de mi vida—.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, uno trataba de mantenerse firme mientras que el otro luchaba con sus demonios del pasado. Pérdida, dolor e injusticia, entre todo eso quedó sepultado la efímera felicidad de un niño con cabello rubio y sonrisa de angel, ahí yacía escondido el cariño puro e incondicional que siempre estuvo destinado para alguien.

Y esa noche, ese alguien estaba frente a él.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? En el olvido parece una eternidad.

¿Las promesas hechas con inocencia se cumplen? Para él, si.

Puso los dados en su puño y los soltó como si fueran nada, sonrió al ver sus ojos cafés verle con el mismo cariño de la infancia.

—Ya sé qué haré con mi último turno— susurró.

Antes de que los dados cayeran al suelo él se lanzó a los brazos de Yuuri, ninguna riqueza se comparaba con lo que acaba de recuperar y por un momento olvidó que era lo más vital.

La felicidad era real y la tenía nuevamente consigo.


	7. Día 6

**Día de verano**

 _ **Día 6. Tema: vacaciones**_

Meciéndose sobre la hamaca contemplaba el cielo azul, los rayos de sol pegaban sobre su pálida piel dándole una agradable sensación cálida y con los ojos cerrados escuchaba el suave movimiento de las olas de mar.

Era agradable, a comparación de la fría Rusia donde ese tipo de climas eran prácticamente inexistentes, sumido en su relajación agradecía haber aceptado pasar sus vacaciones en aquella playa japonesa.

Unas risillas a lo lejos capturaron su atención, lentamente abrió los ojos y metros más adelante vio a los causantes, eran Yuuri y Viktor jugando y salpicandose con el agua a orillas del mar.

—Que par de tontos— murmuró con una mueca de fastidio —siempre parecen niños, en especial el anciano—.

Trató de volver a su anterior estado de paz pero esto se vio interrumpido al sentir a alguien tocarlo del hombro.

—Hey, Yurio— habló Viktor entusiasmado —deberias probar el agua, es maravillosa—.

—Dejame en paz— masculló con molestia, solo quería volver a recostarse y no pensar en nada. —¿Ya te vas?— preguntó al verse ir en dirección opuesta del mar.

—Si, es agradable pero sigo un poco cansado por el viaje— sonrió —no importa si te dejo solo con Yuuri, ¿verdad?—.

—¿Porqué tendría que importar?—.

—Por nada, solo creí que dirías algo— dijo con un tono sugerente —como sea, los veo luego—.

Yurio solo frunció el ceño, era fastidioso cuando actuaba así.

—Estar a solas con el cerdo... no es como si tuviera algo de especial— se dijo pensativo —no sé de que habla—.

Sentado sobre la hamaca se quedó viendo en dirección del mar, Yuuri estaba sentado en la orilla contemplado el movimiento de la olas.

—Huh... solo estamos él y yo— se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a Yuuri —solo es para que no esté solo— se justificó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Oh, Yurio— sonrió el japonés al verlo, no llevaba sus lentes así que su mirada se veía más iluminada —pensé que seguías dormido—.

—Pues ví a un cerdo a solas y quise venir a hacerle compañía— contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues gracias, supongo— río Yuuri —eres muy amable—.

Yurio se sonrojó, solo lo hacía por educación y el cerdo tuvo que volverlo incómodo.

Lo vio de reojo ver hacia la nada, el aire golpeaba su rostro y mecía ligeramente algunos de sus mechones negros, sonreía con calma y eso le agradó, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma.

—¿Sabes? esto es genial, digo, la playa en verano es fantástica y no me molestaría venir más seguido—.

—Me alegra que te guste— sonrió con dulzura —desde que recuerdo me ha gustado venir aquí, el mar es hermoso y muy relajante—.

Yurio pasó sus manos por la blanca arena disfrutando la extraña sensación, no solía ser tan silencioso pero al ver el estado de paz del japonés algo le pedía irrumpirlo.

—Me sorprendió que Viktor se fuera, siempre que te ve es difícil sacártelo de encima—.

—Oh, bueno, él estaba cansado y creí mejor dejarlo descansar— contestó —además, así podríamos tener un momento solo tú y yo— admitió con un ligero sonrojo.

—¿Eh?— preguntó confundido —¿porque querrías eso?—.

—Solo me gustaría, podríamos hablar y conocernos mejor—.

Yurio parpadeó incrédulo, le sorprendía ver ese nivel de iniciativa en el japonés, era bastante raro pero por le agradaba.

—Ya veo— soltó una risa —pues aquí estoy, aprovéchalo antes de que vuelva a dormir—.

Yuuri se puso de pie y esperó a que el ruso lo imitara, una caminata hasta el muelle sería perfecta para comenzar a hablar.

—La última vez no conociste mucho, siempre pensé lo agradable que hubiera sido traerte— dijo Yuuri a paso lento —ahora que lo pienso, nisiquiera te despediste—.

—Si... no fue la mejor forma de irme pero en ese momento no supe que más hacer, perdí y era absurdo esperar a algo—.

—Lo entiendo... aún así hubiera sido lindo que te quedaras— respondió Yuuri bajando la mirada.

—¿Porqué?—.

Hubo un silencio por parte del japonés, pero a juzgar por su lenguaje corporal se había puesto nervioso y eso no paso inadvertido para el rubio.

—¿Y bien?— insistió.

—Yo... yo no sé, pero desde la primera vez que te ví algo llamo mi atención. Cuando viniste a Hasetsu me tomó por sorpresa y no supe como actuar, luego todo fue tan rápido y para cuando me di cuenta te habías ido— volteó a verle —me dí cuenta cuenta algo tarde de que esa fue mi oportunidad para conocerte mas—.

Yurio detuvo su andar apenas escuchó esas palabras, ¿habia escuchado bien? si, parecía ser que si: el torpe Katsudon se interesaba en él.

—¿Que piensas lograr ahora?—.

Yuuri, que estaba unos pasos delante de él, solo se encogió de hombros. —Nada en realidad, por ahora solo quiero hacer justo lo que ignoré la primera vez, lo que suceda luego ya podremos decidirlo entre los dos—.

—Si que me sorprendes, cerdo—.

—¿Eso es un si?—.

Yurio sonrió de lado a modo de respuesta y retomó su andar al lado del japonés. —Mas te vale aprovechar la oportunidad—.

Ambos sonrieron, al llegar al muelle Yuuri tomo con suavidad la muñeca del rubio.

—Eres muy lindo, Yura—.

La cara del ruso su puso completamente roja y para evitar que lo viera se volteó para ver el mar.

—Eres muy cursi...—.

—¿No quieres que lo sea?— preguntó con voz dulce.

—No he pedido eso, solo es raro pero me acostumbraré—.

—Es agradable saberlo— sonrió.

Sin más que decir se quedaron contemplando el mar, no cabía duda de que sería un verano inolvidable para los dos.


	8. Día 7

**You belong with me**

 _ **Día 7. Temática: celos/inseguridades.**_

Esa sensación era molesta, como un constante piquete de alfiler pegando contra su pecho, su rostro mantenía una expresión tensa desde hacia quien sabe cuanto tiempo y si las miradas pudieran matar, la suya ya hubiera cobrado víctimas desde hace bastante. Él no solía ser así por lo cual trataba de hallar una explicación razonable a su comportamiento, ¿estrés? no, de hecho estaba bastante relajado con lo logrado ese día de entrenamiento ¿algún malestar físico? pasó su mano por sobre su frente y negó con la cabeza, no, su salud era excelente ¿tendría algún pendiente? nuevamente no, repasó mentalmente sus actividades y todo estaba en orden ¿sería solo molestia por no haber almorzado? si, quizás y podría ser eso.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire trató de relajarse, buscó entre su bolso que llevaba a las practicas un poco de dinero y comprar algún bocadillo, distraído buscando entre los múltiples bolsillos escuchó unas risas a sus espaldas y una sensación fría recorrió su espalda ademas de tensar involuntariamente sus manos. Los pensamientos de Yuuri se dividieron en dos, la primera parte de ordenaba voltear y confirmar lo que ya era obvio ¿para qué? no tenía idea, simplemente debía hacerlo; la segunda parte casi como modo de autodefensa pedía que se mantuviera en la misma posición, sabiendo que iba a encontrar no iba a lograr mas que empeorar su ya extraño ánimo.

—Mira, este salto es genial— hablaba el ruso de cabellos rubios llamado Yurio, se deslizó hasta el centro de la pista para realizar uno de los movimientos que incluiría en su nueva coreografía. Estaba acompañado de Otabek, el kazajo había ido a pasar unos días a Rusia con su amigo.

Torció los labios al ver como el menor mostraba sus pasos sin recelo alguno, pensó en todas las veces que él era a quien llamaba para que lo viera ademas de ser el único que solía quedarse a acompañarle al terminar las prácticas. Desvió la vista con un extraño sentimiento ¿sentía enojo? no, era absurdo molestarse porque Yurio tenía un amigo, ademas, era lógico que quisiera pasar un tiempo con Otabek pues no siempre tenían posibilidad de coincidir en el mismo lugar.

—No seas ridículo— se regañó en voz baja —él no siempre va a estar pegado a ti—.

Con sigilo se alejó de ahí y fue a la cafetería a tratar de pensar en otra cosa, en el camino hacía lo posible por repetirse lo tonto que estaba siendo y que si el ruso supiera sobre su actitud se limitaría a patearlo y decirle que era un dramático.

Jugueteando con una porción de alimento en su plato soltó un suspiro, constantemente veía el reloj preguntándose en que momento Yurio aparecería o le llamaría exigiendo saber porque no estaba esperándolo en la pista pero a cada minuto que transcurría comenzaba a dudar ¿tan siquiera notó que se había ido? Tomando el celular entre sus manos dudó sobre si sería buena idea enviarle algo, en un golpe de valentía escribió un mensaje corte y presionó enviar, cayendo en cuenta sobre lo que había hecho lanzó el aparato y rogó que no lo viera.

 _Yura, estuve esperándote. Ya casi me voy._

En realidad no decía nada malo pero por alguna razón no quería que el rubio supiera que estuvo esperándolo, era eso o no quería saber que le respondería que esa noche preferiría irse con su amigo. Otra vez la sensación desagradable lo invadió, no bastó nada mas que pensar en Yurio prefiriendo a alguien por sobre de él, como si su mente estuviera dispuesta a seguir torturándolo ahora miles de escenarios llegaban a él, recordar como le sonreía e incluso como lo hacía soltar una que otra carcajada lo molestaba ¿pero porqué? es decir, Yurio no estaba haciendo nada malo, entonces ¿porqué sentía como si estuviera siendo traicionado?.

El sonido de una notificación lo sobresaltó, dudativo tomó el celular y vió un mensaje de la persona en quien tanto estaba pensando.

 _Está bien. Si quieres puedes adelantarte._

Mordió su labio inferior y sin cuidado alguno aventó el móvil en alguna parte de su bolso, ya no soportaba seguir ahí.

—Bien, como quieras— tomó sus cosas y cubriéndose con ropas mas abrigadoras caminó hacia la salida, en el camino escuchó como los otros dos seguían hablando quien sabe de que que cosas.

Estrujó las mangas de su saco y sus labios se pusieron temblorosos, si no fuera porque seguía pensando un poco con cordura ya hubiera ido a ver que tanto hacían y jalar a Yurio a su lado. Parpadeó un par de veces al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo, si, era un hecho que el rubio no siempre estaría a su exclusiva disposición y que el pasar tiempo con alguien mas no era sinónimo de que él acabaría en el olvido, ya sabía todo eso a la perfección sin contar que en varias ocasiones el ruso había demostrado que era merecedor de su completa confianza, de ejemplo estaban la veces que le mostraba sus conversaciones con Otabek ¿entonces que le sucedía? se sentía un idiota por no valorar todo lo que ya le había dado, tendría que ser realmente tonto por pensar mal de su pareja pero no lo podía evitar.

Celos ¿acaso eso podría ser lo que estaba sintiendo? se preguntó mientras salía por la puerta, en primer momento negó dicha posibilidad pero conforme mas analizaba su actitud aquel día era mas evidente su duda, recordó como Viktor a modo de burla dijo que "a Yuuri no le gusta compartir a su gatito" luego de verle fulminar con la mirada a Otabek cuando este llego al recinto.

—No estoy celoso, yo confío en Yura— se dijo como si necesitara darle una justificación a alguien.

 _Quizás a lo que le temes en realidad es a que alguien vea todo lo que tú has visto en él._

Bingo, eso era. Una respuesta obvia que como siempre tardaba en descubrir.

—Hey, pensé que ya te habías ido— la voz de Yurio detrás suyo lo regresó a la realidad —¿acaso seguiste esperándome?—.

Yuuri aún algo perdido solo negó con la cabeza —n-no lo sé...—.

—¿Te sientes bien?— se puso de pie frente a él —no era necesario que te quedaras—.

—Estoy bien...— contestó rascando su mejilla —pensé que te irías con Otabek—.

Yurio le vio con extrañeza al escuchar el tono tan serio con el que le hablaba —no, su hotel esta lejos ¿tú que tienes?—.

El japonés no contestó, no era necesario armar un escándalo sin razón.

El camino hasta el apartamento de Yuuri fue inusualmente silencioso, seguía luchando por reprimir las tontas ideas de hacía un rato. Su acompañante trató de romper ese extraño ambiente sacando algún tema de conversación pero solo obtuvo respuestas cortantes del mayor, claramente le desagradaba sentir que estaba siendo ignorado.

Al llegar al apartamento las cosas no cambiaron demasiado, apenas entraron Yuuri lanzó sus cosas en un pequeño sillón y se fue a la cocina haciendo que la molestia del rubio aumentara.

—No se que demonios te pasa pero si sigues ignorándome esto se pondrá feo— dijo cruzándose de brazos —dime ¿estas molesto?—.

Yuuri trató de sonreír —no pasa nada, solo estoy cansado— le extendió una taza con chocolate caliente.

—Ajá... no trates de engañarme, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eso y tu sonrisita son mentira—.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad— mostrando calma caminó hasta la sala y se sentó en el sofá mas grande —ya olvidemos eso y veamos una película— sugirió con voz amable.

Yurio chasqueó la lengua frustrado por su actitud evasiva, estaba loco si creía que él olvidaría todo tan fácil.

—No vas a lograr nada escondiéndome algo, tarde o temprano lo voy a saber— contestó sentándose a su lado, dejó la taza en la mesita central —puedes confiar en mi— susurró dándole un rápido beso.

Luego de meditarlo por unos segundos supo que sería inútil hacer que se olvidara del asunto, solo suplicó que no fuera a tomárselo mal.

—Umm... bueno... yo creo que sentí celos... n-no lo sé, quizás exagero— admitió con el rostro completamente rojo.

Hubo un silencio, Yuuri solo se quedó viendo fijamente al rubio que inesperadamente se soltó a reír, no supo decir si le sorprendió o molestó dicha reacción.

—¡¿Qué tiene de gracioso?!—.

Yurio negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de parar su risa —¡todo! vamos, ¿enserio sentiste celos de Beka?—.

—Tú no ayudaste en que me sintiera mejor — contestó a modo de puchero —¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?—.

—Eres un torpe ¿lo sabías?—.

—¿Eso crees?—.

—Si, aunque igual es tierno— admitió mientras se recostaba en el regazo de Yuuri —ya sabes que Beka es mi amigo, lo quiero pero de una forma fraternal, y lo creas o no, él respeta nuestra relación—.

Yuuri se avergonzó de si mismo al escuchar eso, si antes se sentía un idiota imaginando cosas ahora era peor, todo estuvo en su exagerada mente.

—Bien, tienes razón... soy un grandísimo torpe— pasó sus manos entre los cabellos rubios de su pareja.

—Pero eres mi torpe— sonrió —voy a tener que darle la razón al calvo cuando lo vea—.

—¿Eh? ¿razón en qué?—.

—El viejo me dijo que parecías estar celoso, desde la mañana tenías una expresión rara pero bueno, siendo tu creí que solo era estrés o algo así— pasó uno de sus brazos sobre la cintura de Yuuri —nunca imaginé que te importara tanto—.

—¡Pero claro que si! tú me importas demasiado, eres lo más especial que tengo y la principal razón porque sigo aquí, tu atención y esa forma única para demostrarme tu cariño me tienen por completo enamorado— besó su frente con ternura —pensar que alguien mas vea esas cosas en ti me asusta... que alguien te aleje de mi lado, simplemente... me da miedo—.

—Pues no lo pienses— contestó acariciando su mejilla —yo solo te he querido a ti desde la primera vez que te ví, supe esperarte hasta que te diste cuenta de lo que sentías por mi y te doy mi palabra de que estando contigo no necesito a alguien mas—.

Yuuri sonrió lleno de ternura y abrazó con fuerzas al rubio en su regazo.

—Gracias...— susurró conmovido —yo tampoco necesito a nadie más que tú—.


	9. Día 8

**Las alas del corazón**

 _ **Día 8. Tema: AU (este día usé una idea que ya tenia desde hace tiempo, posiblemente mas adelante la desarrolle mejor. Está basado en una canción de Vocaloid llamada Soleil, por si desean buscarla :3).**_

 _Nota: esta narrado en primera persona, en cada separación es el cambio de personaje._

 _._

Lo escucho pelear no muy lejos de donde estoy, el sonido metálico golpeando contra alguna superficie es inncesable y un agudo chirrido me aturde brevemente ¿desde hace cuanto lleva luchando? tumbado en el suelo luego de un sorpresivo golpe trato de recordar si esa bestia ya estaba cuando fuimos interceptados. Parpadeo unos segundos y veo el cielo, no falta mucho para que comience a anochecer y con ello que el peligro aumente, adolorido me reincorporo y pienso en alguna forma de ayudarlo, sé que si no fuera porque su atención está enfocada en matar a esa bestia amorfa ya me hubiera ordenado que me aleje, si, así es él, siempre protegiéndome cueste lo que cueste.

Alcanzando la navaja que cayó de mis manos luego de haber sido atacado me dispongo a ayudarle, subiendo entre las ramas de los tupidos árboles trato de buscar un punto débil, mientras sigo inspeccionando logro verlo, mi protector se mueve con gran rapidez para evitar que las afiladas garras acaben con su vida, viéndolo en tal situación me cuesta creer que es el mismo niño que alguna vez me enseñó a buscar moras y a esconderme de los depredadores, quizás en otras circunstancias hubiese sido alguien más tranquilo.

En uno de sus movimientos la bestia de pelaje negro ha cometido su peor error, sin pensarlo salto sobre ella y clavo la navaja en su cuello, suelta un chirrido agudo y me lanza nuevamente al suelo, mi compañero aprovechó eso para atrevasarle el corazón con la katana y finalmente cae muerta, sonrío satisfecho, nuevamente demostramos quienes mandan.

—¡Yura!— bien, ahí quedó mi entusiasmo, al escuchar mi nombre volteo sin pensarlo y pese a lo agotado sé que no me libraré de su reprimenda.

—Buen trabajo, Katsudon— me pongo de pie y le sonrío, veo sus manos cubiertas de sangre y agradezco que no sea suya, él no lo sabe pero siempre temo que algún día sea su sangre la que vea empapar su piel.

—Te dije que te fueras...— dijo aún con la respiración agitada —pudo pasarte algo—. Antes me molestaba escucharle decir lo mismo, siempre viéndome como el niño indefenso, no fue hasta que volvimos a ser nosotros dos que comprendí sus miedos.

—No quería dejarte solo, nunca me ha gustado— sonrío mientras voy a recuperar mi arma, sé que no está molesto, solo trata de aparentarlo.

El guarda silencio y con el dorso de su mano acaricia mi cabello rubio, se puede decir que es nuestra forma de quedar en tregua, supongo que con el pasar de los años aceptó mi terquedad y ve inútil reprenderme por lo mismo una y otra vez, al final, somos bombas de tiempo y más nos vale irnos en buenos términos.

—¿Sabes? el cielo se ve anaranjado, no tendremos mucho tiempo para conseguir alimento— le digo en voz pensativa mientras retomamos nuestro camino, andar entre esta flora y fauna desconocida no es seguro pero tampoco lo es mantenernos ocultos en el mismo lugar varios días.

Él se ve incómodo, no por lo que le dije si no por la sangre que comienza a secarse sobre su piel, no puedo evitar reír al ver como vuelve a su actitud tranquila y un poco nerviosa.

Por fortuna encontramos un lago y pudo quitarse toda la suciedad, en otro momento hubiera renegado por su mala forma de acomodar prioridades pero lo dejo pasar, técnicamente por el es que aún puedo quejarme.

 _"Ustedes tienen algo especial, pudo no ser lo que el mundo esperaba pero sigue siendo único, pase lo que pase no rompan su lazo pues gracias a eso es lo que ustedes son"._

Chasqueo la lengua al recordar uno de los últimos consejos de cierta persona, a mi opinión siempre fue confuso al decir ese tipo de cosas, me dejaron pensando si en algún momento nos ocultó algún tipo de información.

Sentado a las orillas del lago lo veo enjuajar su cabello negro, ya casi le llega hasta los hombros, últimamente se lo recoge en una pequeña cola de caballo lo cual lo hace ver más aventurero ¿y porqué no decirlo? también lindo. Mientras más lo veo es inevitable pensar en nuestros días de infancia, en aquel entonces recordaba todo más tranquilo, no se si yo era tan inocente que ignoraba todo lo malo a mi alrededor o la humanidad terminó de joderse tan gradualmente que nunca lo notamos.

No recuerdo muy bien donde nos conocimos, en mis primeras memorias solo logro vislumbrar paredes y luces blancas cosa que seguramente es igual para él, si llegamos a tener familia es algo que nunca sabremos y ni hablar sobre que planeaban hacernos pero debió ser algo horrible si incluso nuestro viejo amigo se negó a decirnoslo.

Mi nombre es Yuri pero por comodidad siempre me han llamado Yura, por graciosa curiosidad mi compañero se llama Yuuri ¿porque le digo Katsudon? una vez me contó lo poco que recordaba cuando vivió en el mundo humano y entre ellos estaba un platillo que le encantaba, pues bien, en mi mente infantil fue una gran idea apodarlo con dicho nombre pero pareció gustarle así que no hay porque disculparse.

Viendo su espalda descubierta veo un par de bultos envueltos con vendas en cada costado, tienen rastros de sangre y eso me preocupa pues significa que las uso... el muy insensato liberó sus alas.

—Si quieres morir basta con que te claves un cuchillo— le digo con cierto enojo, sabe que me desagrada cuando usa las alas, no por repulsión ya que yo también las tengo, si no por lo que implica liberarlas.

Él no me responde, solo se da la vuelta para que ya no vea sus vendajes machados y con mímica trata de decirme que no fue nada serio, tonto Katsudon, esa es la única cosa a la que no puedo restarle importancia.

Si, tal como dije ambos poseemos alas, como si fuéramos aves ¿curioso, no? me encantaría decir que es una maravilla pero no sería más que una patraña, tenerlas nos causa más daño que beneficio. Verán, hace siglos la humanidad quiso jugar a ser Dios y creo mutaciones que según mejorarían la vida de las personas, y si, por un tiempo lo lograron pero contener algo como un gen mutado no es fácil y conforme más generaciones nacían todo se fue a la mierda; tori no seishin ese fue el primer nombre que se nos otorgó, éramos una maravilla científica y poco no faltaba para que nos veneraran, teníamos una habilidad única y para los "pobres" mortales esa era una maravilla.

Nuestros antecesores sin duda eran una maravilla genética, salud perfecta y como adicional unas hermosas alas para surcar el cielo azul, si, ¿quién no querría eso? para bien o para mal eso no duró demasiado, el gen mutado comenzó a mutar todavía más así que aquella perfección comenzó a profanarse y terminó con nosotros. ¿Qué sucedió? a ciencia cierta no sabemos, nuestro viejo amigo nos contó que llegaron a un punto donde el tener estas estúpidas alas eran sentencia de muerte pues nuestro organismo no resistía tan demandante esfuerzo, en pocas palabras, usarlas nos debilitaría hasta un punto crítico. Gran noticia ¿verdad?

El viejo amigo de quien hablo se llamaba Viktor, era igual a nosotros y de no ser por él quizás ya estaríamos muertos... lo conocimos siendo adolescente, o eso creo, al igual que nosotros también huía de una vida incierta.

—Tenemos que irnos ¡ya!— la voz agitada de Yuuri me hace reaccionar, esas risas lunaticas acercándose hacen que comprenda su miedo, los corrompidos nos han encontrado.

Así como hubo cosas buenas con las mutaciones también hubieron malas, esas son los corrompidos, seres sin escrúpulo alguno y con los cuales se dió fin a la existencia humana, siempre hemos sido perseguidos por grupos enteros de ellos ¿porqué? nos ven como amenaza además de que nuestra sangre es llamativa para sus bajos impulsos, son algo así como vampiros solo que más horribles y desquiciados.

Corriendo entre la maleza trato de tomar la mano de Yuuri, esa es mi única certeza para sentirme protegido, tengo la misma fuerza para protegerme pero eso no erradica mi latente miedo a perderlo... él es mi todo e imaginarlo caer antes esos imbéciles agita a mi corazón que solo se vuelve débil con él.

—Necesitamos escondernos— susurro sin dejar de correr, enfrentarlos sería inútil —una cueva... debe haber una—.

—Búscala... yo... yo...— veo como comienza a tirar de uno de los vendajes, maldita sea, ya se que planea.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! no seas tonto Katsudon— busco en todas direcciones algún espacio para refugiarnos, tenía que ser más rápido que él.

—Solo los voy a distraer—.

Presiono con fuerza su brazo y le dirijo una mirada cargada de enojo. —Ya te lo dije, si quieres matarte hay mejores formas de hacerlo pero no dejaré que te vuelvas su maldita cena—.

Como si el destino estuviera de mi lado logro encontrar un pequeño espacio que está rodeado de árboles y lo jalo conmigo. Ya protegidos solo escucho las risas alejarse, bien, por esta noche podremos dormir tranquilos.

—¡Katsudon idiota!— grito luego de unos minutos en silencio, quiero controlarme pero es imposible, me enfurece pensar que olvidó lo mucho que necesito su compañía —¡sabes que usar las alas está prohibido! ¡Viktor nos lo dijo!— mis labios tiemblan y si no fuera por mi orgullo es muy probable que hubiese soltado algunas lágrimas.

—Si, lo sé— me contesta de forma fría —pero también nos dijo que si era necesario podíamos romper esa regla— estaba terminando de acomodar la venda.

—Pues aquí no era necesario, logramos refugiarnos... solo te hubieras arriesgado en vano— me justifico aún con cierto enojo.

Yuuri solo hace una mueca de disgusto, últimamente a estado así y no entiendo la razón pero no debe ser bueno.

—Tengo un poco de fruta, no es mucho pero tampoco pasaremos hambre— dice dando por cerrada nuestra discusión.

—No todo se soluciona con manzanas y naranjas— tomo un cítrico y lo paso de una mano a otra para disminuir mi enojo, si quiero lograr algo tendré que relajarme.

—Lo sé, nos faltan más frutas para lograrlo— contesta con una sonrisa.

Buena forma de romper la tensión, lo admito. —Si consigues frambuesas lo consideraré— camino hasta su lado y recargo en su hombro, acaba de prender una fogata y mis pensamientos se pierden ante el fuego que se mueve de un lado a otro.

Escucho a Yuuri reír y mis miedos de hace un rato se disipan, si, fue un tonto pero al final sigue conmigo y eso es lo que me relaja... él sigue siendo mi Katsudon.

—Deja de ser tan impulsivo...— digo en voz baja aferrándome a su brazo.

Una de sus manos acaricia con dulzura mi cabeza, quiero interpretarlo como un "está bien".

Viktor tenía razón, si uno se va todo perderá sentido... espero que Yuuri también pueda verlo.

.

.

.

Respiro pesadamente mientras veo como poco a poco comienza a ocultarse el sol, ver ese espectáculo es maravilloso y es una hermosa imagen para antes de morir, porque si, sé perfectamente que este será mi último día.

Al igual que muchos como yo también nací en un laboratorio, mi existencia por desgracia coincidió con el nacer de una sociedad desesperada, mi maldición fue nacer como una mutación de la cual buscaban rescatar algo que se había perdido sin remedio. Fui objeto de incesantes pruebas, bobamente creían que podrían devolverme las virtudes de los que existieron antes que yo pero no hacían más que causarme un profundo sufrimiento del cual aun siendo un jovencito decidí huir.

Tenía pleno conocimiento de que esas encantadoras alas grisáceas no me causarían más que un final abrupto, bien ¿que mejor forma de darle fin a todo que con tu propia maldición? solo necesitaba un impulso, solo eso... un momento de vuelo y adiós mundo sin corazón. Lástima que no fue asi de fácil...

Eran dos pequeños, uno de tiernos ojos cafés y cabello negro que venía acompañado de otro niño un poco más pequeño de llamativos ojos verdes esmeralda y cabello rubio, se veían tan perdidos y confundidos, en ellos pude verme y ahí supe que me quedaba algo más por otorgar a este mundo cruel.

El inicio de nuestra peculiar razón fue algo difícil, más que nada por el niño rubio que celosamente se pegaba a mayor, no tardé en descubrir lo que tanto temía: también eran niños de laboratorio. Eso nunca pude decírselos, mi corazón no permitió nunca que les dijera toda la crueldad en la que los hicieron existir, si tenían posibilidad de vivir ignorando eso era lo mejor...

Criarlos no fue fácil pues técnicamente yo seguía siendo un niño pero siempre dí mi mayor esfuerzo, desde enseñarles cosas básicas como obtener provisiones o crear ropa con pedazos de tela hasta explicarles el riesgo de usar sus alas, yo les enseñé todo lo que supe. Sin embargo, lo que ellos me lograron transmitir no tienen comparación alguna, es algo que ningún científico o laboratorio podría darme jamás: el amor.

Si hubiese podido tener una familia ellos serían los hermanos más maravillosos que pudiera tener, es por eso que me duele tanto dejarlos, vivimos tantas cosas juntos y con pesar tendré que dejarlos lidiar con todo, otra vez volverán a ser solo ellos dos.

 _—Vicchan—_ ambos chicos me hablaron, para ese momento Yuuri ya tenía casi la misma edad que yo cuando escapé del laboratorio, a su lado estaba Yurio que casi lo alcanzaba en estatura. Los dos me señalaron el cielo, en cuanto ví lo que se acercaba los mandé a ocultarse en la cueva donde habíamos pasado la noche, los había adiestrado desde pequeños a pelear tanto mano a mano como con armas pero esta vez no lo arriesgaría, almenos con ellos no.

Los corrompidos siempre fueron nuestra molestia principal, su sed por nuestra peculiar sangre era incansable pero ese no era mi único problema, también yo comenzaba a debilitarme... pelear con ellos en ese momento podría ser delicado para mi cuerpo, en cualquier momento podría apagarme.

Otra de nuestras desventajas es el rápido envejecimiento de nuestras células, eso significa que haber vivido hasta mi actual edad era un milagro... es una lástima que los milagros no duren para siempre. Mis chicos desgraciadamente no son inmunes a este hecho, es cuestión de tiempo para que se debiliten y con ello que su existencia termine, siempre lo supe pero nunca tuve valor necesario para decírselos... yo los crié... ¿como puedes decirle a alguien que quieres que su fin se acerca? que la vida me perdone pero prefiero llevarme ese secreto a la tumba.

Respiro hondo y lentamente mis alas comienzan a expandirse, recuerdo como algunas mañanas volaba rápidamente los alrededores para cerciorarme de que no había peligro para mis niños, si, no era lo más prudente puesto que al volver mi energía era casi nula lo cual me volvía una presa fácil pero por su seguridad lo valía.

Ellos se acercan, sus risas lunáticas cada vez taladran mis oídos, tomo con fuerza dos katanas y emprendo mi vuelo, sé que han olido mi sangre pues se acercan con más velocidad... se metieron con el hombre equivocado.

Todo fue muy rápido, las afiladas navajas cortaron a cada cuerpo contaminado que trato de tocarme, las plumas de sus alas negras se dispersan por el aire junto con la sangre de sus intereses restos. Gané... una última victoria antes de mi fin.

Lentamente caigo, mis alas no responden y solo siento el suelo golpear contra mi espalda, en cualquier momento mis chicos vendrán... hubiera preferido que no me vieran así, que solo recordaran los momentos felices con su viejo amigo.

 _—¡Vicchan!—_ gritan asustados, yo solo puedo girar torpemente la cabeza y trato de sonreír, no vale la pena llorar por lo inevitable.

 _—Vamos a llevarte a la cueva, vas a estar bien—_ me dice Yuuri tratando de no soltar sus lágrimas, siempre fue tan positivo, ojalá lo siga siendo cuando me vaya.

 _—Solo necesita dormir, ¿verdad?—_ pese a todo Yurio siempre se preocupa por ambos, espero que lidiar con la pérdida no le sea difícil, ojalá que nunca olvide mis consejos.

Con dificultad les pido que se queden quietos, veo el miedo reflejarse en los ojos cafés y la negación en los ojos esmeralda, creo que lo han entendido. Ninguno dice nada pero sé que les duele, ya no hay nada que hacer, los defendí hasta mi último día... evito hundirme en lamentaciones, prefiero creer que algún día volveremos a estar juntos y contemplaremos el alba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—Me gusta... este lugar, si...— digo con lo poco que me quedan de fuerzas, descansar por siempre en este punto al lado del árbol que era nuestro espacio feliz.

Poco a poco cierro los ojos, me siento muy agotado y todo en mi comienza a sentirse liviano, los llantos y palabras desesperadas se oyen cada vez más lejanos... oh, mis niños... les pido perdón por dejarlos así.

Sé el profundo cariño que se guardan mutuamente, eso me da paz... esa será su verdadera salvación.

.

.

.

Sé que debería decírselo, este tipo de cosas no pueden ocultarse por siempre y menos cuando sabes que son el inicio de algo no muy bueno. Nuestra existencia por si misma ya es algo forzado, el seguir viviendo es una rebeldía a las leyes naturales así que no me sorprende pensar que se acerca el momento de pagar por ello.

Mi nombre es Yuuri y temo dejar solo a mi complemento de toda la vida, hago todo lo posible por resistir pero puedo sentir como al pasar de los días mi cuerpo se apaga, mi corazón no es mas que un cronómetro en reversa y en cuanto llegue a cero romperé el corazón de la persona a quién más amo en el mundo.

Viktor siempre dijo que fuéramos fuertes, que no había nada lo suficientemente malo que no pudiéramos combatir estando juntos pues bueno, creo que ya encontré algo y lo peor es que Yura tendrá lidiarlo solo.

—Deja de ser tan impulsivo...— me susurra en un tono suplicante mientras se recarga su mejilla en mi hombro. Su largo cabello rubio se mece con el aire que logra entrar a nuestro refugio, mi pecho arde al pensar que nuestro tiempo juntos puede ayudar acabar de sorpresa.

—Ya descansa— digo pasado un rato, otro día en el que guardo silencio sobre mi estado.

El asiente y se recuesta sobre mis piernas mientras que yo me recargo sobre la pared, desde niños dormimos así y no me gustaría de otra forma. Esa noche no pude dormir, tuve la sensación de que si cerraba los ojos ya nunca más despertaría, para calmar mi miedo me quedé contemplando el rostro durmiente de Yura, se veía tan tierno y relajado, sonreí con melancolía mientras posaba mi mano sobre su larga cabellera rubia... no cabía duda, yo lo amaba.

Al día siguiente tardamos en salir, considerando el riesgo de ataque debíamos decidir a detalle como movernos e idear ataques en caso de volver a ser encontrados.

—Si vamos por la partes con más plantas podríamos esconder nuestro rastro ¿que dices?— me pregunta con una gran sonrisa.

—Claro, quizás haya árboles frutales— me acomodo el chaleco y siento un ardor en la espalda, retengo una maldición para seguir preparando las armas para antes de nuestra salida, si le digo a Yura de mi dolor me volverá a regalar por haber usado mis alas.

Veo que se me queda viendo fijamente y eso me extraña, ¿habrá notado algo?

—¿Pasa algo?— su expresión ahora es triste.

—¿Crees que algún día nos dejen en paz?—.

Me quedo inmóvil procesando sus palabras, no sé qué tipo de respuesta espera, o peor, no sé si enserio quiere que le conteste.

—S-supongo que pronto se hartarán... no lo sé, son bestias con poco razonamiento—.

—Pues ya llevan años en lo mismo...— responde poco convencido —¿tú no estás harto?—.

—Fue lo que nos tocó vivir, no hay mucho por hacer—.

Él solo me ve y toma sus cosas, creo que no necesita más de mis respuestas poco reconfortantes. En el camino tratamos de no hablar, si los corrompidos están cerca podríamos arruinar nuestra única escapatoria.

Mientras pasamos por un camino empinado siento como las fuerzas se me escapan, me desplomo en el suelo y Yura de inmediato trata de ayudarme.

—Katsudon ¿que tienes?— pregunta alarmado, me ayuda a levantarme y yo solo puedo forzarme a aparentar calma.

—Nada, solo resbalé— lo abrazo aterrorizado, mi tiempo ya está contado.

Llegar hasta este lugar fue casi un milagro, tiene menos árboles y da hacia el acantilado, desde ahí podremos ver que lugar será más seguro para pasar el rato aunque viendo mi estado temo que Yura tenga que seguir solo.

Sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol veo a Yura pararse al borde de la barranca y ver hacia el abismo, algo está pensando.

—¿Que tanto piensas?— antes de que pueda responderme escuchamos esas malditas risas, con temor volteamos y confirmamos lo que temiamos: nos encontraron.

Cada quien toma una katana, ahí no hay lugar donde ocultarse y solo puedo rogar que mi cuerpo resista.

—Yura...— su mirada se encuentra con la mía —cuidate...— sonrío con dulzura.

—Igual tú—.

.

.

.

Debí haberlo imaginado... ¿qué otra explicación podría haber? Viktor comenzó a actuar igual y días después estábamos sepultándolo bajo ese maldito árbol, ¡mierda! ¿porqué mi Yuuri? no es justo...

Escuché cada una de sus dudas anoche y sigo sin creerlo, se está muriendo y no hay nada que pueda hacer, y para colmo el muy tonto se expone como si nada... ni siquiera tiene el valor de decirme la verdad pero no puedo culparlo, siendo nosotros dos toda la vida yo tampoco podría explicárselo...

Veo desde lejos como se le dificulta pelear, sé que lo hace solo por mi... para protegerme, siempre ha hecho todo por esa razón e incluso ahora sigue haciéndolo, escondiéndome el más importante secreto solo para no causarme dolor.

En ese momento todo deja de importar para mí, toda mi vida luché solo para conservar mi única alegría y si estoy a punto de perderla ¿ahora que otra razón me queda? seguir por mi cuenta no es algo alentador, aguantar está monotonía a solas suena más a una maldición.

Veo de reojo el abismo y luego veo a Yuuri, soltando un par de movimientos alejo a los corrompidos que huyen asustados y camino hasta el borde, veo la larga distancia hasta el suelo y cierro los ojos, suelto las vendas que envuelven mi alas y recito una disculpa en el aire.

—Yura ¡¿que haces?!— antes de que pueda correr a detenerme salto hacia la nada, las memorias invaden mi mente.

 _"Pase lo que pase tú eres mi compañero"_ la voz infantil de Yuuri llena mi corazón, solo éramos bebés creyendo que podríamos contra todo, ¿puedo volver a esos días?.

 _"Ambos son muy valientes y los quiero mucho"_ ese es Viktor hablando bajo el árbol donde los tres estábamos acostados, dime ¿sigo siendo valiente?

 _"No te voy a abandonar, estamos juntos en esto"_ tonto Katsudon, estuviste a punto de romper tu promesa, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Antes de impactar contra el suelo siento como alguien se aferra a mi y mi caída se detiene, en su lugar siento como soy elevado a una rápida velocidad, al abrir los ojos lo veo y una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla.

—Estas loco ¿lo sabías?— es lo único que dice antes de abrazarme con más fuerza —tú aún tenías vida por delante—.

—No... si tú te vas yo ya no tengo nada— me niego a soltar su cuerpo, es lo último que tendré antes del final.

—...te amo— dice mientras sus alas pierden fuerza al igual que las mías.

—...yo también te amo...— respondo mientras caemos en picada, ¿asi que esto es todo? bien... no me quejo, solo puedo agradecer que al fin tendremos paz.

Al impactar contra el suelo ví varias plumas dispersarse, caímos uno al lado de otro y poco a poco pierdo la consciencia, solo puedo tomar la mano de Yuuri y dejarme llevar... todo se vuelve lejano... solo puedo sentir su mano con la mía... me iré con él...


	10. Día 9

**Pequeño regalo**

 _ **Día 9. Temática: omegaverse/familia**_

Tenía que ser una broma, aquello que veía frente a él no podía ser real y de alguna forma alguien tuvo que haberle jugado una broma de mal gusto, si, eso era lo que sucedía. Molesto lanzó el pequeño objeto de plástico al bote de basura y salió del cubículo azotando la puerta tras de sí, para su buena suerte no había nadie mas en los baños así que pudo sacar a flote una variedad de maldiciones en ruso, se negaba a creer en el resultado que había mostrado el estúpido instrumento.

—Calma, esas cosas no siempre aciertan— se dijo en busca de consuelo —si... tiene que ser un error—.

Recargó sus manos temblorosas sobre el lavamanos y se vió en el espejo, su cabello rubio que ahora le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda estaba por completo despeinado luego de su breve momento de rabieta y en su rostro se mantenía una mueca de desagrado, suspiró para aliviar algo de su tensión. Ni en sus mas locos sueños se hubiera imaginado en tal situación, cuando menos por el momento no, ni para él ni para su pareja era algo que estuviera en sus planes.

—No puede ser posible...— agachó la cabeza incapaz de seguir viendo su reflejo —no puede ser real—.

Cuando finalmente salió de los baños no puedo evitar sentir paranoia, sentía en cada mirada una sospecha, como si todos ya supieran sobre aquello que le seguía pareciendo tan irreal y eso le desesperaba.

—Hey, Yurio— habló Mila que terminaba de colocarse sus zapatos deportivos —¿en donde te escondiste? te estuvimos buscando—.

—Eso no te incumbe, bruja— estaba consciente de su extraña actitud desde temprano pero no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo dar algún tipo de justificación, solo deseaba irse a casa y ya no pensar en nada.

—Te veías enfermo y te desapareciste sin avisar, eso molestó a Yakov—.

—Si quiere regañarme que lo haga luego— contestó restándole importancia, en ese momento le daba igual lo que su entrenador tuviera para decir, había otros asuntos que lo tenían mas preocupado. Estaba por irse hasta que volteó a ver a su compañera, al ver la marca en su cuello recordó que era igual a ella, ambos eran omegas y quizás ella podría disipar su miedo.

—Oye, Mila...— carraspeó mientras pensaba en la forma de hacer su pregunta sin sonar muy obvio —¿como van las cosas con Beka?—.

La peliroja pareció extrañarse con su pregunta pero igual contestó —bien, por ahora no hemos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos por los entrenamientos pero nos mantenemos en contacto—.

—Ya veo... ¿y tienen algún plan en especial para mas adelante?—.

—¿Qué tipo de plan?— preguntó curiosa.

—N-no lo sé... ¿viajes?— dijo con el nerviosismo atacándolo por dentro, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle preguntado —...¿familia?—.

—Oh, para nada— soltó una risa ante esa posibilidad —tener hijos en este momento no es algo que nos interese, aún queremos competir algunos años mas, supongo que para ti y Yuuri es la misma idea ¿no?—.

—¡P-por supuesto que sí!— sintió el calor subirsele al rostro, ahora no solo se sentía molesto también sentía culpa. —Iré a buscar al Katsudon— dijo dando por terminada la conversación, caminaba sin saber exactamente a donde ir.

Al llegar a los vestidores percibió el aroma de Yuuri, eso lo hizo sentirse mas calmado.

—Cerdo, ¿dónde estás?— se asomó en cada sección pero no lo veía, eso lo desesperó —¡bien, entonces me iré solo!—.

Caminó hasta la salida cuando lo sintió abrazarle de sorpresa, soltó una risa y se mantuvo así un momento, amaba sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Yuuri.

—Ya sabía que estabas aquí— murmuró aferrándose a sus brazos —siempre sé donde estas—.

Yuuri besó su frente con ternura —me alegra saberlo, significa que solo piensas en mi—.

—¡Ja! no te sientas tan importante, solo te buscaba para no irme solo a casa— se soltó para ahora quedar frente él —muero de hambre—.

—Bien, entonces ya vayamos a cenar— contestó acariciando sus mejillas —no te ví en todo el día ¿pasó algo?—.

Yurio lo meditó unos segundos, sabía que si le contaba sobre sus sospechas se preocuparía y no quería romper la paz que tenían, solo quería estar tranquilo.

—No, todo esta bien— sonrió dándole un rápido beso —vámonos ya—.

El japonés no insistió y salieron del recinto, sabía que si sucedía algo se lo diría.

En el camino hablaron sobre los ensayos y alguna que otra cosa casual, las competencias se acercaban y eso significaba estar mas presionados para perfeccionar sus programas así que aprovechaban al máximo sus momentos a solas.

—Creo que mañana llegaré un poco mas tarde a las prácticas— habló Yurio mientras escribía algo en su celular —no creo que le moleste a Yakov—.

—¿Uh? ¿por qué?—.

—No es nada, solo tengo unos asuntos pendientes— respondió pateando algo de nieve que había por el camino.

Yuuri dudó unos momentos, ¿qué clase se asuntos podría tener tan temprano?.

—¿Tiene que ver con lo que pasó hoy?—.

—¡Claro que no! son asuntos míos, es lo único que debes saber— ponerse a la defensiva no era la mejor idea pero le era inevitable reaccionar así.

—Ok, entiendo... solo cuídate— su voz sonaba poco convencida. En su instinto de alfa no le agradaba dejarlo ir a solas pero trataba de contenerse, pese a su lazo nunca quiso ser tan posesivo como sus similares y eso le agradaba a Yurio, ambos se tenían confianza.

—Ya no estés así, Katsudon— lo tomó de la mano y sonrió con dulzura —mañana te explicaré todo—.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente despertó estando solo, Yuuri ya había salido a entrenar hacia una hora y el aprovechó para dormir un rato mas, su cita con el doctor sería a las nueve y tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos para arreglarse, tomó una ducha rápida y se preparó un almuerzo, con suerte ese día su apetito estaría mejor.

Salió con buen tiempo y aprovechó para irse caminando, en el camino pasó por un pequeño parque donde algunos niños jugaban y de forma inconsciente sonrió, por mas que le molestara había veces que sus instintos maternales salían pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza, no, todavía no era su momento.

Al llegar al consultorio tuvo que estar un rato en la sala de espera, estando solo llamaba la atención pues estaba rodeado por parejas que igualmente esperaban a ser llamadas, se sintió incomodo al sentirse observado, pese a ya estar enlazado no dejaba de sentirse fuera de lugar.

—Yuri Plisetsky— habló la enfermera y el rubio de inmediato se puso de pie —el médico lo espera—.

Rápidamente entró al consultorio y cerró la puerta tras de si, sintió como si el tiempo pasara mas lento y su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido, odiaba aceptarlo pero necesitaba a su pareja con él.

—Buenos días, joven Plisetsky— habló el médico con voz suave, estaba anotando algunas cosas y le indicó que tomara asiento —¿a que debo su visita este día?—.

Yurio se tensó antes de hablar pero ya no había vuelta atrás, era ahora o nunca. —Creo que estoy encinta...—.

—Ya veo, ¿cuanto tuvo su último celo?— preguntó para comenzar a llenar datos para un historial médico.

—Hace un mes aproximadamente— hizo una pausa —pero tomaba los anticonceptivos, ¿no es posible que sea solo una falsa alarma?—.

—Si, puede ser pero yo no adelantaría conclusiones, no es de sorprender que en algún momento falle el anticonceptivo y más en parejas enlazadas—.

—Ah, ¿enserio?— dijo con falsa alegría —que maravilla...—.

—Bueno, realizaremos unos análisis y veremos si solo es una falsa alarma— dicho esto una enfermera entró para llevarlo a otra sala —le llamaré cuando tenga los resultados—.

Yurio asintió y salió junto con la enfermera. Al llegar a la otra sala se sentó en la única silla que había y extendió su brazo para que le tomaran la muestra de sangre.

—¿Nervioso?— preguntó la enfermera mientras terminaba de guardar la muestra.

—Algo... debo admitir que no es algo que hubiese planificado— se sentía asustado por lo que podría suceder y no tenía a su alfa para consolarlo.

—Oh, es normal sentirse así, casi todas las parejas que vienen igual no saben que esperar— soltó una risita —pero te puedo asegurar que cuando tengas a tu bebé contigo todo ese miedo desaparece, y no solo por el instinto, él o ella despierta un amor que llevas muy dentro en tu corazón—.

Yurio se quedó mudo, por alguna razón escuchar eso lo conmovió, pudiera ser que la enfermera tuviera razón ¿pero que había de su alfa? ¿él sentiría lo mismo?.

Esperar nunca fue su fuerte y esa media hora se le hizo en especial eterna, a cada minuto su corazón se agitaba más y sentía que en cualquier momento enloquecería. Finalmente la enfermera volvió a llamarle, entró al consultorio sudando frío.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó apenas tomó asiento.

El doctor terminaba de leer los resultados, dejo la hoja sobre su escritorio y habló, en cuanto escuchó el resultado se quedó en blanco.

 _Positivo, felicidades para usted y su pareja._

Recordaba solo fragmentos de lo que el médico le dijo, su mente estaba desconectada de la realidad y en su lugar solo se sembraban preguntas. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿por qué ellos? ¿por qué justo en ese momento? ¿estaban listos para eso?

Ese día no fue a las prácticas, su mente era un sinfín de ideas confusas y solo quería estar en su hogar, necesitaba estar en un lugar seguro y al lado de la persona que amaba.

 _«No iré a entrenar, ven a casa por favor»_

Envió el mensaje antes de abrir la puerta del departamento, deseó que lo leyera pronto.

 _«¿Sucede algo, Yura? Llego en una hora»_

Respondió Yuuri al poco rato.

 _«Solo llega pronto, por favor. Debo decirte algo»_

Se hizo ovillo sobre uno de los sofás para esperarlo, nunca en toda su vida había sentido tanto miedo y nerviosismo. Se reprendía internamente por aquel descuido, buscaba entre todos sus recuerdos si en algún momento falló y olvidó alguna dosis de anticonceptivos pero por más que trataba de recordar en ningún día hallaba el error, temía que Yuuri se molestara y no lo culpaba, siempre le aseguró que no pasaría nada y ahora tenía una hoja de papel con un "positivo" impreso que le decía lo contrario.

—Ya estoy en casa— habló Yuuri mientras dejaba sus cosas al lado de la entrada, estaba agotado luego de haber corrido parte del tramo para disminuir tiempo —¿Yura? ¿dónde estás?—.

Lentamente se levantó y volteó a verlo, saludó en voz baja y esperó a que se quitara el abrigo. —Llegaste antes—.

—Lo sé, pero es lo menos que podía hacer luego de tus mensajes— se sentó a su lado y depositó un beso en sus labios —¿que sucedió?—.

—Yo... hay algo que debo decirte...— se abrazó las piernas y comenzó a juntar valor —es algo serio... por favor no te vayas a enojar—.

—Yura, no me asustes— frunció el ceño y tomo con suavidad su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos —sabes que te amo con todo el corazón, no hay forma de que pueda enojarme, confía en mi—.

El rubio asintió, respiró hondo y sin pensárselo demasiado lo dijo —tendremos un bebé...— se abrazó con más fuerza a si mismo.

—¿Q-qué...?— su sonrisa ahora se había vuelto una expresión de confusión y sorpresa mezcladas —¿enserio?—.

—Si... perdón— murmuró.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? ¡es algo maravilloso!— sin esperarlo el rubio fue abrazado —¿te das cuenta de lo que significa?—.

—E-espera...— interrumpió Yurio —¿no te molesta?—.

—¿Molestarme? vamos a tener un bebé ¿como puede molestarme?— nunca había visto tan feliz a Yuuri —santo cielo... es de lo mejor que puedo pasarme en la vida—.

—¿Y sobre nuestras carreras?—.

La emoción de Yuuri disminuyó y comprendió a que trataba de llegar —bueno... sería egoísta decirte que te retires, todavía tienes algunos años para seguir compitiendo y podrías solo tomar un año para estar al pendiente de él, o ella— buscaba como decir todo sin sonar autoritario.

—Si, eso lo sé, pero ¿qué hay de ti? no quiero que dejes todo solo por mi—.

—Oh...— se atrevió a sonreír —no te preocupes por eso, equilibraré mis tiempos para poder estar con ustedes—.

Yurio sonrió más aliviado, seguía con bastantes preguntas pero cuando menos las más importantes ya habían sido respondidas, comenzó a sentirse tonto al creer que su pareja podría darle la espalda, habían prometido estar juntos por sobre todas las cosas y por un breve momento lo había olvidado.

—Debo ser la persona más afortunada del mundo— dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura —tú nunca nos abandonarías...—.

—Por supuesto que no, ustedes son lo más valioso que tengo— acarició sus cabellos rubios y le vio con gran cariño —seremos la familia más hermosa en todo rusia—.

—Te amo y sé que nuestro bebé también lo hará— dijo con una dulzura que solo Yuuri tenía el placer de escuchar.

.

.

.

Un par de mechoncitos rubio obscuro se asomaban entre las sábanas que le envolvían, era una bebé que se revolvía inquieta en su cuna y que con sus ojos de color café claro buscaba la presencia de alguien. Su nombre era Irina Katsuki, aquella pequeñita era la primera hija de los patinadores Yuri Plisetsky y Yuuri Katsuki.

Hacia una semana la habían traído a casa y desde aquel día un sin fin de visitas se hicieron presentes para conocerla, desde familiares que no paraban de elogiar la belleza de la recién nacida y que hacían alguna comparación con alguno de los padres, también llegaron amigos cercanos los cuales se peleaban por cargar a la pequeña, no cabía duda, esa niña viviría consentida por toda su vida.

El llanto de la bebé los despertó, era de madrugada y eso significaba que tenía hambre, Yurio apenas abrió los ojos y con pereza pateó las piernas de su pareja.

—Es tu turno— murmuró adormilado.

—Uhm... cinco minutos más...—.

—Despierta— pateó con más fuerza —voy a terminar por tirarte de la cama—.

—Si... ya voy— aún con parte de su conciencia adormilada se puso de pie y caminó a la cocina, preparó un biberón y fue a la habitación pintada de lila donde su hija lloraba.

Al llegar escuchó como los llantos cesaban, siempre que alguno llegaba ella se tranquilizaba, algo adorable a decir verdad.

La contempló por unos segundos, le habían puesto un mameluco blanco con estampados de gatitos que todavía le quedaba algo grande, sonrió al ver como sus ojitos le veían fijamente, simplemente era encantadora.

—Ven, mi pequeño ángel— dijo con voz suave mientras la acomodaba en su regazo —tan puntual como siempre ¿eh?— sonrió mientras le daba el biberón.

Por momentos parecía tan irreal el tenerla, como si todo fuera un sueño, recordó como Yurio soltó algunas lágrimas la primera vez que la sostuvo e inevitablemente él también lo hizo, eso confirmaba dos cosas: primero, que su amor era puro e indicional y ella era la viva muestra de ello; segundo, que nunca se quedaría sin una razón para luchar, ahora tenía dos hermosas razones para dar siempre su mayor esfuerzo.

Ellos tres eran una familia, su pareja y su bebé eran su orgullo, su felicidad y lo que de ahora en adelante protegería con cada una de sus fuerzas.


	11. Día 10

**Dulces promesas**

 _ **Día 10. Tema: Eros & Ágape (primer beso)**_

—Yuri, hijo, debes ir con los demás— decía una mujer desde la orilla de la pista, llevaba un rato insistiendo para que su pequeño se uniera al resto del grupo.

El nombrado, que iba bien abrigado con un saco café y un gorrito azul que escondía casi todo su cabello rubio, negó con la cabeza.

—Anda, yo esperaré a que terminen— insistió con voz dulce —aquí podrás practicar con mas libertad, dice tu abuelo que patinas hermoso—.

El niño vió de reojo hacia el grupo, estar rodeado de personas no era algo que le gustara mucho pero viendo que no tendría otra opción se deslizó hacia ellos.

—¡Ese es mi hijo!—.

Al llegar sintió como el resto de niños le veían con extrañeza, era el menor del grupo y no era de sorprender que no fuera tomado en serio.

—¿Qué hace un bebé acá?— dijo un niño a modo de burla —¡lárgate!—.

—Lo haré luego de patear tu trasero— respondió sin miedo, estando acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos había creado una actitud un tanto agresiva.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?— intervino el instructor —ah, tú eras el niño que faltaba— dijo viendo en dirección al rubio, no era común que aceptaran a alguien tan joven en los cursos de patinaje pero al ver su habilidad hizo una excepción.

Cortando de tajo un posible enfrentamiento organizó a los menores para que realizaran un calentamiento, todos se dispersaron por la extensa pista y Yuri como siempre se fue hasta la sección mas apartada, prefería trabajar solo.

Mientras patinaba en círculos alzó la vista, vio como un niño de cabello negro lo estaba observando, al igual que el parecía estar incomodo rodeado de tanta gente. Se detuvo y con lentitud se deslizó hasta él, pensó que huiría pero en lugar de eso le saludó con la mano.

—¿Por qué me ves?— preguntó apenas lo tuvo cerca.

El niño mayor se sonrojó —por nada... solo no había visto patinar a alguien mas pequeño que yo — el acento en su voz le hizo ver que no era ruso.

—¿También te vas a burlar?— se cruzó de brazos.

—¡N-no!... de hecho me gustó verte— admitió para sorpresa del otro.

El rubio pareció relajarse, no era común que recibiera halagos de personas que no fueran su madre o su abuelo, de cierta forma le agradó que alguien más se fijara en él.

—Tu acento no es ruso, ¿de donde eres?—.

—J-Japón, mi familia vino solo por una temporada—.

—¿En serio? eso suena genial— dijo con asombro, recordaba haber visto algunos paisajes de ese país en algún viejo libro, hasta ese momento nunca había interactuado con algún extranjero.

—Me llamo Yuuri— extendió su mano buscando ser mas amigable con el niño que acababa de conocer.

—No puede ser, yo también me llamo Yuri— contestó estrechando la mano del mayor.

Ambos rieron por la coincidencia, lo que restó del día se la pasaron hablando y realizando los ejercicios juntos, por lo que Yuri pudo descubrir su nuevo amigo vivía con su familia en un pueblo llamado Hasetsu donde tenían un negocio de aguas termales, habían llegado a Rusia para vacacionar y al descubrir el campamento de patinaje Yuuri les pidió que lo dejaran ir pues en su pueblo natal también entrenaba dicho deporte. Mientras tanto, Yuuri supo que su compañero si era nativo del país y vivía solo con su madre y su abuelo, este último fue el que descubrió su habilidad natural para el patinaje por lo cual lo llevaba constantemente a un lago congelado para que practicara.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que ambos niños se llevaran bien, aún si sus personalidades eran algo opuestas ellos sabían entenderse, siempre practicaban alejados de los demás y hablaban de cualquier cosa, a la madre de Yuri le hizo feliz ver que su hijo finalmente había hecho un amigo.

—Dice mi profesora que cuando sea mas grande podré comenzar a participar en torneos, ¿no es genial?— dijo Yuuri cuando ambos se dirigían a quitarse los patines, la practica había terminado.

—¡Si! pronto podrás salir en la televisión y ganarás medallas— al igual que su amigo también soñaba con algún día poder competir.

—¿Medallas? ¿crees que gané alguna?— sus ojos se iluminaron al imaginarse en el podio.

—¡Claro que si! y serán muchas, yo también las ganaré— aseguró extendiendo sus brazos —tú y yo seremos famosos—.

Yuuri sonrió al escuchar las palabras del emocionado ruso, sabía que si él lo decía tenia que ser cierto.

Los días pasaron y sin darse cuenta el campamento había llegado a su fin, para ese momento ellos ya habían creado una fuerte amistad, sin embargo, Yuuri regresaría a Japón.

—¿Cuando crees volver?— preguntó Yuri con tristeza, sabía que ese día llegaría.

Yuuri no supo darle una respuesta, realmente haberse quedado por el campamento había sido algo de improviso —trataré de convencer a mis padres de volver el próximo año—.

Esa respuesta no complacía del todo al pequeño rubio, finalmente tenía un amigo y no sabía cuanto tardaría para poder volver a verlo —tienes que volver ¿entendiste?— hizo un puchero como muestra de enojo.

Yuuri sonrió al ver como esos ojos de color esmeralda le pedían que no tardara en regresar, él tampoco quería irse. —Hagamos un trato, ¿te parece? umm... ¿recuerdas el parque al que fuimos?— espero a que su amigo asintiera y continuó —bien, dentro de un año espérame ahí, si no llego puedes ir a Japón a golpearme—.

Yuri soltó una risa ante la curiosa propuesta, mas allá del castigo que sugería el japonés también le demostraba que eso no era una despedida, era un simple hasta luego.

—Eso me gusta, ¿entonces es una promesa?— extendió el meñique de su mano izquierda —promete con el meñique que tú volverás—.

Yuuri sin pensarlo entrelazó su meñique con el de su amigo —te lo prometo—.

.

.

.

Había pasado un año y Yuri manteniéndose firme a esas palabras caminó hasta el parque que estaba cerca de su hogar, en ese lugar se pasaba las tardes jugando con su amigo japonés.

—El vendrá, lo prometió— se decía mientras se columpiaba.

Estaba por anochecer cuando lo escuchó a lo lejos, corría lo más rápido que podía.

—¡Cumpliste!— gritó eufórico mientras bajaba del columpio.

Ambos se abrazaron. Ese simple gesto daría inicio a una tradición que se mantuvo intacta hasta que ambos niños llegaron a la adolescencia.

Para ese entonces Yuuri tenía dieciséis y Yuri catorce, llevaban ya algunos años compitiendo y pese a todo mantenían una amistad sólida.

—¿Cuanto falta para su día especial?— preguntó Pitchit que ya conocía la peculiar tradición de Yuuri.

—Si no me equivoco dos días ¿por qué?— para fortuna del japonés el evento de ese año se celebraría en Rusia.

Su compañero le lanzó una mirada acusadora —ya sabes muy bien porque, ¿se lo vas a decir?—.

Yuuri se sonrojó ante la incómoda pregunta, en esos casos reconsideraba haberle contado sobre los sentimientos que comenzaba a tener por su amigo rubio —te he dicho que no, no quiero arruinar nuestra relación por algo que quizás no es más que un sentimiento confuso—.

—Sabes muy bien que no es eso, ya llevas un buen tiempo sintiendolo y no siempre podrás ocultarlo—.

—Aun así no voy a arruinar mi amistad con él... es mejor asi—.

.

.

.

Se mecía en el columpio como lo hacía desde la primera vez que lo esperaba en ese lugar, por momentos se volvía a sentir el mismo niño que esperaba ansiosamente su regreso. Solo que esta vez sería un poco diferente de las otras, hoy finalmente se lo diría.

—Pase lo que pase no actúes como un tonto— se dijo mientras meditaba que palabras diría.

—Ya te ví, gatito— dijo Yuuri mientras se sentaba en el columpio de al lado —siempre llegas antes que yo—.

—Es parte de la costumbre— sonrió —siempre me alegra este día, nunca me decepcionas—.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, cuando ellos estaban juntos sentían una tranquilidad inigualable.

—Debo decirte algo— habló Yuri nuevamente.

—¿Que sucede?—.

—Antes que nada ¿cuanto llevamos siendo amigos?—.

Yuuri lo pensó unos segundos —casi 10 años, vaya... casi una vida ¿por que?—.

—Es solo que me sorprende, pareciera ayer la primera vez que vinimos...— suspiró —Yuuri... te quiero y no solo como mi compañero de patinaje... yo... tu me gustas—.

Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces, ¿habia escuchado bien?.

—...tu tambien me gustas— dijo sin meditar su respuesta, una felicidad comenzaba a llenar su pecho.

Ambos se sonrojaron al caer en cuenta de sus sentimientos mutuos.

—Esto es incómodo...— admitió Yuri.

El japonés desvió la mirada, estaba feliz pero la emoción no lo dejaba pensar que hacer, enserio sentía una gran felicidad de sentirse correspondido pero ambos eran inexpertos en ese tipo de cosas.

—Cierra los ojos— le pidió al Ruso.

—¿Uh? ¿porqué?—.

—Solo hazlo— sonrió y espero a que el chico obedeciera.

Estando de pie se puso frente a Yuri, por alguna razón sentía que debía hacerlo, se inclinó hasta quedar cerca de su rostro y una risita nerviosa escapó de sus labios.

—¿Que planeas?— preguntó al sentir su cercanía.

Yuuri no contestó, solo cerró los ojos y pegó suavemente sus labios contra los del rubio, fue un beso rápido pero que lo tomo por sorpresa.

Había dado su primer beso y había sido con la primera persona que tenía ganado su corazón desde hace tiempo.

—Eres listo, cerdito— sonrió Yuri apenas abrió los ojos —¿esto será también parte de nuestra promesa?—.

—Si tú quieres puedo hacer otra promesa— acarició sus mejillas con ternura —yo prometo siempre estar contigo, gatito—.

—¿Promesa del corazón?—.

Yuuri asintió y fue abrazado con fuerza, parecía que en el destino estaba escrito que ese día fuera su fecha especial.


End file.
